Garnet Flight
by SickMasochisticLioness
Summary: Maximum Ride Twilight crossover. Rated for safety. What if Bella's old friend came back after an unwilling 3 year stay at the school? First FF, so please r&r. I need the constructive critisism.
1. Seeing Bella

**AN: This is just something I started because I was bored. I'm not sure how much I like it, so if I don't get any reviews, I'll delete it.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight or Max Ride, why on Earth would I be writing fanfics??**

**Garnet Flight**

**Aurania's POV**

I was more then a little nervous. I hadn't seen Bella Swan in seven years, after all. She could have changed completely. Even if she was the same, I know I was _very_ different. It was all too likely that she would spurn me. I could feel that I was about to find her. At first I had gone to Renee's, and she had told me that Bella was living with her Dad in Forks, Washington. Then I went to Forks. Charlie, her dad, said she was at her boyfriend's. Now here I was, looking at his house.

After a long pep talk to myself, I rang to doorbell. One of the most handsome boys that I had ever seen answered. At his side was Bella. I decided to play dumb about knowing who she was. "Hello, is there a Bella Swan visiting here?" "I'm Bella. Do I know you?" I smiled. So, she didn't recognize me from looks alone, huh. Not surprising. I didn't look or act anything like I used to. "I guess I look a little different. Seven years is a long time," was all that I said in reply. I waited for her to think about the number I had given her. We had been best friends as children, and I needed a place to stay for a couple of days without raising suspension.

"Seven years?" She sounded confused. Had she really forgotten her old friend? Did she really have no memory of all the hours that my sister and I had spent at her house? If she had forgotten, I decided, I would return to the Flock. But then Bella broke into my thoughts. "Nia?" My old nickname. I hadn't been called that since my parents sold me to the devil's children at the School. "Hey, Bella."

Bella looked shocked, but the boy behind her gave a quiet cough. He did deserve to know why a complete stranger had just walked into his house and asked about his girlfriend. I gave him a more careful look-over. Bronze hair, pale skin, topaz eyes. And it was impossible to miss his gorgeous looks. His _inhumanly_ good looks. I used my gift, and was surprised, to say the least. Bella was hanging out with vampires? _Telepathic _vampires? I reminded my self to be carful around them.

Just then, Bella decided to introduce me. "Nia, this is my boyfriend, Edward Cullen. Edward, this is Nia Hastings."

"Elfstone, I changed it. I liked the way Elfstone sounded. I read it in a book."

"You just up and decided to change your last name?" That was the Cullen boy, sounded incredulous.

"What, it's not like my parents care."

"The government does tend to care though."

"As far as the government is concerned, I'm dead. And I like it that way."

"Please, come in and tell me what's been going on since you were ten years old." Bella invited. I accepted, and resolved myself to tell everything. In front of the vampires which did nothing for my nerves. Wings were uncommon even for them.

**AN: How was that? Review, it makes me really happy. And when I'm happy I write faster. **


	2. Stranger

* * *

Garnet Flight, Chap Two 

Edward's POV

After a little conversation between this strange Nia and Bella, I tuned in to the girl's mind. _Bella's hanging out with vampires, _I heard. I was both terrified and amazed. How could this human girl know what I was? I barely heard her next thought. _Telepathic vampires?_ Not only did she know what I was, she knew my gift! She hadn't even spoken to me. I needed to talk to Carlisle. Soon. For now, I needed to learn all I could of this strange girl. I gave a small cough as Nia finished talking to my Bella. I wanted to be introduced, but I wasn't about to order Bella to do anything if she didn't want to.

However, Bella did introduce us. "Nia, this is my boyfriend, Edward Cullen," my dead heart seemed to speed at the loving sound she put into my name, not to mention the words she used to introduce me with, "Edward, this is Nia Hastings." Nia Hastings. I had never heard Bella talk of this girl, so her sudden presence surprised me. I noticed the girl look me over. To my shock, no thoughts went through her mind as she said, "Elfstone, I changed it. I liked the way Elfstone sounded. I read it in a book."

"You just up and decided to change your last name?" That was not normal behavior.

"What, it's not like my parents care." I couldn't believe that this girl's parents would let her change her last name to Elfstone.

"The government does tend to care, though." I knew that the government didn't really care as long as you told them, but this girl did not seem like the type to go to some strangers for permission to change her own name. Even so, her answer did manage to surprise me.

"The government thinks I'm dead. And that's the way I like it." I could feel Bella stiffen beside me. She invited Nia to come in and tell her story, and the girl followed us into the house.

I could hear the thoughts of my family as we walked in the door. _Who is here? Do they need any help?_ Typical Esme, worrying over everyone else. _What Edward? Did you bring another human into our house?_ Sounded like Rose. I didn't quite understand her dislike of my choice in loving a human. _I saw a vision of this girl; I remember the way her hair looked._ Alice was right. The garnet colored streak in Nia's otherwise pitch-black hair was unforgettable. I was interested in what the vision Alice had seen contained. I would have to view it at the next opportunity. "_Whoa,__ not a bad looker, for a human."_ Again, typical. This time it was Emmett who failed to surprise me. "_She doesn't smell human. And her emotions are confusing."_ Jasper was probably thinking the most practically about this odd girl. And now that he mentioned it, she did smell sort of off. _"This girl, I assume that she is a friend of Bella's?"_ Carlisle is the only person that I actually answered. I gave a small nod in his direction. I didn't think that the girl would even really notice.

Now it was time to see the girl's thoughts again. _Wow, this is a gifted coven. Even so, if they pick a fight, I think I could get away. Yes, break that window and up I go. As long as they give me some warning about the attack. __I don't know what I could do with Bella though. _She thought that I might hurt Bella. Well then, she was in for a shock. I would never do anything to hurt Bella. Never. Esme offered the girl a seat. "No thanks. I would rather stand, if you don't mind." Now it was time for Bella to start with the questions.

"Where have you been?"

"At a place me and my, umm…, friends, call the School." At least Nia was willing to answer.

"The School?"

"Do you understand the principals of genetic mutations Bella? Or any and all of you for that matter." She addressed the last statement to the room at large.

"Well, I'm a doctor, so I have some rudimentary knowledge in that field. Why do you ask?" Carlisle wasn't about to tell this stranger about the fact that he could go into any field of medicine he wanted, thanks to a hundred years of practice. He didn't' know that she had already recognized us for what we were.

"Well I don't understand it, so I think you'll have to explain." Silly Bella. I could tell her any details she needed to understand Nia's explanation.

"OK, but only after another question. Can you all keep a secret, no matter what?" My family said that they could. I wanted to know why she asked that, so I looked into her mind again. _Stupid question really. They obviously keep most of their existence secret. But better safe then sorry. Even though that question shows how much of a moron I am to myself. I'll live. _

"Well, at the school, there are a bunch of crazies that we just call white coats. Basically, they play with human DNA to see what happens." Her hands clenched, and she stopped talking for a moment. These memories could not be pleasant. Again, I read her thoughts. _And what happens __to the white coats if they kill some random kids?__ What's the difference to __them__ I saw them kill children, just so they could say that human-crocodile hybrids didn't work so well or something like that.__" _To say the least, she wasn't pleased. I could see Jasper wince with the strength of her emotions. Nia regained her composure, and began to talk again.

"They decided that they would make me a follower to their lead mutant, Max. I wouldn't be her second in command, just her assassin. I would kill those she needed me to kill. To make me as effective as possible, they gave me avian DNA. The easiest way to explain the effects of that is to show you. Bella, this is why I asked what you understood of genetic alteration. So you wouldn't think you were delusional at this point."

She flexed her shoulder muscles and I could hear the rustling of both cloth and… feathers? Well, she did say it was avian DNA, so I guess that it was possible that she would have them. Then she flung out her _wings_. They were black as night, with garnet streaks in them. They looked exactly like her hair. She looked like she was ready to fight any attacker. I looked at Bella's face. She seemed amazed at her friend's new wings. "They're beautiful," she said.

"Glad you think so. However, they do create some complications. Lots of complications." I couldn't help it. Again I listened to what was going on in her mind. _Phew. It looks like Bella doesn't think I'm a freak. Or, if she does, it looks like the idea doesn't bother her. Well, she is going out with a vampire. Even if __his family__ do__esn__'t feed off humans, it's a surprising choice. That's her decision, and my boy isn't that normal either. _That thought left her grinning.

* * *

**You know, the pretty button was put there so that you could review. Please?**


	3. Nia's Story

**AN- Sorry for the wait guys. My family is beyond crazy, and driving me up a wall, but I won't go into that now. Also, thank you to the wonderful ****kaylormonkey**** for reviewing. Thank you!!**

* * *

**Garnet Flight**

**Chapter Three:**

**Nia's POV:**

Oh my gosh. I can't believe that I just showed a bunch of random vampires my wings! I mean, I know that Bella used to be my best friend; actually, I hope Bella is still one of my best friends, and I know that she trusts these guys, but I have never met them. Oh well, it's done now; I guess that I really am just as impulsive as Adrian says I am. At that I grinned, that is until I noticed all the people staring at me. And it wasn't until then that I remembered that one of the vampires was a mind reader. Shoot, now they know about Adrian, I had really wanted that to be a surprise.

Also, they probably wanted the rest of my long, sucky, story. Crap, where did I stop to stupidly show them my wings? "You were telling us all how you were genetically altered by some scientists to work for a person named Max, I believe." That Edward sounded interested, and my mind started to wander, I have no idea why, either. I wondered vaguely if Edward was going out with Bella judging from the way they were sitting together, I would say so. Then I brought myself back on topic, and it was also then that I realized he had answered my thoughts. I shook my head, I really had no control over my own mind; that was a rather depressing thought.

"Okay, I was supposed to help her out, so they gave me these," I shook my wings for emphasis. "Then they decided that it would be more effective if I could poison people. It was decided to insert some---umm…---some snake DNA as well. The whitecoats, the scientists, were thinking that snake would make me venomous. For once, they were even right.

"So, that was when I got these." I quickly released my fangs. Those were where the poison was, and they were rather obvious, so I usually kept then retracted, out of sight. No one reacted at all, not even all the vampires. In all truthfulness, with black and red hair and fangs, I look more like a creature of the night then these people. This would be the point in my thoughts when Edward burst out laughing. Luckily, this time I hadn't thought of anything that I didn't mind if the whole group knew. I just smiled when Bella asked what was so funny; of course Edward promptly shared what I had thought with everyone else. They laughed for a second, and then realized what that meant. "You know what we are?" that was the beautiful blonde girl. Like everyone else, she was partnered up with someone. Her guy was a well muscled dark headed guy; he looked about nineteen or twenty.

"Yeah, that comes next," that was next only if I skipped all the horrid experiments that they tried on me, but I wasn't planning on sharing that anyways.

"A couple of the freak kids like me end up with some sort of special gift. Or special gifts, depending. Mine is that I can sense other's gifts, so I know if someone has any inhuman qualities. Then I can work out what all the qualities come up to them being. So, if you are almost invincible, have super-strength, yada, yada, yada, I can tell that you're a vampire."

"Nice gift, but how could you tell that we were vampires and not—oh I don't know—werewolves?" I looked at him just long enough to tell that he was the blonde's partner before thinking, _how stupid does he think I am?_ Honestly, werewolves looked _completely_ different from vampires. I didn't even need my gift to know that much.

"I think you insulted her, Emmett. Her mind is filled with thoughts of how you have to think she is beyond dumb to ask something like that." I filed away the information that the boy's name was Emmett for later. I might need to give him a good rant.

"Well, how was I supposed to know that she could tell the difference between vampires and werewolves so easily?"

"She just told you what her gift was, think about it!" His partner said that, though she shot me a look that said very clearly that she was not defending me for my own good. That was okay, I was fine without her help.

"Oh alright, maybe it wasn't my best question. No need to get protective."

"I wasn't being protective of her." I decided now was a great time to enter the conversation, since it was about me anyways. Actually, I didn't think about the idea, I just jumped on in.

"Well then, thanks for the help, why ever you decided to grace me with your protection." I made sure to put every once of sarcasm I possessed into that sentence.

I then sped on with my story before the blonde girl, or any of them, could give me a witty comeback. "Anyways, I got tired of a bunch of crazies playing with my DNA. So, when they released me to go work with Max, I just forgot to report back in. I was supposed to three years ago, and I still haven't," I said the last bit with a wicked grin.

"What have you done for the last three years then?" Finally, Bella speaks. She hadn't said anything since I showed them my wings.

"Well, I really did hang with the Flock for a while. I liked them, and stayed for about a year before I decided to go on my own. Then I looked in on Ellie, I'll explain that part later." I hurried and added the last bit when I cold see the question forming of Bella's lips. I didn't feel like explaining about my parents yet.

"After that, I really didn't do much. I lived in New York until Erasers attacked. That's something else that will have to wait for another time. Then I moved to Atlanta, Georgia. I can't even remember where I went next. I just did that for another year and a half. Then back to the Flock for another half year, I'd missed them. Then I really started to miss my old friend, and decided to come for a visit."

"That's my story so far."

"You've left stuff out." She doesn't say, duh, I wasn't telling her that I have been a very interesting lab rat until managed to escape. That could be considered an unnecessary detail. I'd tell the rest later, but only if I couldn't get out of it. By now it was late, and Bella asked if I wanted to stay at her house for the night. Duh I said yes.

That night, I had on the worst dreams in my life. I had been captured by the school and worse, so had Adrian. They took me into a room I had only been to for one kind of experiment. I didn't know if that was all that they did here, or if they just hadn't happened to bring me here for any others. And I didn't want to find out.

Then they brought Adrian in there. I guess that you could say we were going out, but more importantly, we protected each other, always. He often ignored the fact that I wanted to do things on my own, and helped me anyways. And I did the same to him, for the sole reason that we loved each other more then anything in the world. The only experiments I had ever been subject to were the ones that tested whether or not it was possible to poison me. So why did they bring Adrian here? They knew that they could poison him. He had no snake DNA to protect him.

"We gave you orders, why on earth did you not follow them? We gave you everything you would need, including this experiment, to help you on your job..." The Eraser left the statement hanging. He wanted an answer, and I was all to willing to give it to him.

"Because I am not the daughter of the devil, and unlike you, I don't pretend to be."

"Well, if you aren't going to complete the mission then you won't need the tools we supplied you with." At this the Eraser grinning. Well, if what he implied was right then we were about to have a fight on our hands. I looked at Adrian; he did not look up to a fight. I hoped we could get out of this.

Just as I moved to prepare for a fight, two Erasers came up from behind me. Whatever they did to me it was effective, leaving me unable to move. I watched in horror as the Eraser who had been talking to me took out a harmless looking needle that was hooked up to one of those bag things. "Botulinum. Looks harmless, doesn't it. However, I'm sure that you remember that it kills humans in a remarkably painful way. Or so the scientists tell me. They say they've even tried it one you." I remembered that stuff. I was immune to poison, and that crap still put me through excruciating pain. I couldn't imagine what it would do to Adrian.

And worse, the Erasers held me there, making me watch as they injected the Botulinum into his blood. Then I had to watch as it killed him, because only after it had gone on for to long for me to be any help did they let me go. The Erasers left the room and locked the door, but I knew they would be watching. It was just that I didn't care. All I could do was hold him as he died.

I woke up in a panic, looking around me to make sure that I wasn't in a cage. That dream had been so real, but I was lying tangled in my blankets on Bella's couch. It was only after I noticed where is was that I realized someone was holding. Warm, wiry arms were holding me tightly. I looked up in another panic, my second about two seconds. It must have been a new freaking record. But after I looked I saw curly dark brown eyes, and startlingly dark blue eyes peering at me worriedly.

It was Adrian. I had no idea how he had found me, but I was overjoyed that he had.

* * *

**AN: OK. Sorry that this took four million years to get out. However, it was my longest so far. That counts for something, doesn't it? Anyways, please forgive me and review. Pretty please with sugar on top? The button is right there….. Thanks for reading. **


	4. Adrian

**AN: Thank you sooo much for the reviews. These are the people who were nice enough to review me for this chapter; bears12, kaylormonkey, TwilightMoonGirl!! Thank you!! I'm not sure how much I like this chapter, so I might came change it later****. Tell me if you think I should, please. Thanks again. **

* * *

Garnet Flight

Chapter Four

Nia's POV

"Oh my God, you scared the crap out of me. What on earth happened to you?" Adrian was always worried, but he usually didn't show it like this. I must have really scared him.

"Nothing, it was just a nightmare. I'm fine. Thanks for waking me up and getting me out of it."

"If that was a nightmare, then it's the worst you've ever had, and that's saying something."

"I'm fine. How did you get Edward to let you into Bella's house?"

"Is Edward that door guard out there?" I nodded my head, "He's Bella's boyfriend."

"Well, at first I thought I'd have to fight him to get through, but he just looked at me for a minute and let me in." For the first time in ages, Adrian sounded angry, but I hoped Edward didn't think anything of it, seeing as how anger was Adrian's way of showing worry. _I hope you hear this_, I thought at Edward, _don't be offended by Adrian._

"What were you thinking about at the time?" I was trying to decide why Edward let a strange man anywhere near Bella this late at night. However, if Adrian's head was full of worry over me, then Edward would let him through, maybe. As much as I loved Adrian, I knew that he would not tell me what he was truly thinking without a reason; hopefully me desire to know would suffice as a reason for now.

"Mostly that I would kill whoever was giving you those kind of nightmares, currently it looks like I myself am on that list. Why were you having that type of dream about me?" here he grinned broadly. I knew what this meant; teasing about the tone my fantasies often took when he was around.

That was Adrian's gift, the ability to see your dreams and fantasies whether you are asleep or not. I was teased for my dreams at least once a day.

"Usually I like looking at your dreams of me. They give me room for my imagination on the subject of your beauty in all kinds of interesting ways."

"You have an interesting mind, my friend." If I cols just keep him teasing and in a good mood, maybe he'd forget about my little nighttime horror-fest. Which of course failed miserably. Just my luck this is the one time Adrian wants to discuss my secret fears.

"Not half as interesting as yours. Now, why that dream? It looked so fun, I'm sorry I snapped you out of it."

"It was nothing Adrian; it was not real and therefore not a worry of yours."

"Of course it is my concern, it was hurting you." _This would be a wonderful time for a divine intervention, Edward. Some help here before I spill my freaking guts to the one guy I would love to never ever hear of this?_

Lucky for me, Edward heeded my pleas for help. He walked in the door and nodded at Adrian. "I presume that this is Adrian? He seemed very concerned with your health."

"Yep, and he nearly gave me a heart attack with the surprise wake-up call."

"Sorry, I didn't want to scare you." Yeah right, he didn't sound sorry. If that's the best performance he can give, then he shouldn't take up a career in acting, that's for sure.

Just then I got the second near heart attack of the evening, I heard the sound of wings. Now, I knew that most people wouldn't be scared of the sound of wings, but I wasn't most people now was I? And these wings were too big to be birds, so there were only two options; Erasers or the Flock. The Flock wasn't planning on coming to the North, so that meant that it was most likely Erasers. Not good. Edward tensed up, he had either just read my mind or Adrian's.

"Oh, wonderful. This is turning out to be a brilliant night. I hope I can kick some major butt or else I'm going to have to sign up for anger management classes, because this is starting to drive me up a wall." I never claimed to be kind, and whipping Eraser butt would really help me calm down.

"Chill out, it could be the Flock."

"How often does the Flock go looking for people, other then their parents? That's right, just about never." I said the whole piece to Adrian without looking at him, because I was too busy staring out the window. You know, just in case someone crazy five year old tried to shoot thorough it.

Okay, maybe I should explain what Erasers are, so that you don't think I'm terrified of the pink bits at the top of pencils. I am part avian part snake part human, so I can fly and I'm venomous. The Erasers are part wolf part human, and they're bred for the sole purpose of fighting. There is nothing subtle or kind just brutal strength. Even though they usually took the form of male model type people, they had the ability to morph into wolf wannabes. None of the beauty of true wolves, but all of the feral need to catch and kill anything they see as pray or an enemy. Apparently Adrian and I are very fun to play with, but in the end we are under the pray category. They die at really young ages, so it wouldn't be weird for one of them to be five; that was old for them.

Edward then said, "There is a girl that says I should tell you not to worry and that it is just Angel and the Flock. Except she is saying it… in my head"

"Hah, told you it was the Flock, suspicious Nia."

"Okay, so you happen to be right. Now I'm going to have to find someone else to hurt, since the Erasers are a no go."

The Flock was nearly silent as they flew through the window.

"Hey, Angel told me this guy already knew about us. Did you tell him?" _No, he just knew it using his amazing super powers_. It was only after I thought of that amazing bit of sarcasm that I remembered that I had told the rest of the Cullens. He had used his amazing super powers. When this thought occurred to me, both Edward and Angel started to crack up. Angel laughed so hard that she woke up Bella in the upstairs.

"What on earth is going on down here?" Bella tripped on her way down the stairs. Duh, just like her. Anyways, she wasn't harmed because Edward caught her before she did a face plant. Angel was still chortling over my stupid thoughts; it was then I decided that I was going to hate having two mind readers in the some house as me.

* * *

**AN: Ok well this is not my best work, but I really wanted to post it. Please review and tell me how I could make it work better. Reviews make me really happy, just ask my brother! He has to listen to me ****when I get new reviews. : ). **


	5. Meet the Flock

**AN: Okay guys, sorry for the wait. I was going to update yesterday, but I dumped the job and went to go see the new Harry Potter movie. It was the best one so far!! In my opinion anyways. As always, thank you the great bears12 gor reviewing the last chapter. On with it now.**

**Disclaimer: Ok, if you for some reason haven't been on earth for three of the last four chapters, I didn't sudenly win the lottery and buy Twilight or Max Ride.**

Garnet Flight

Chapter Five

Max's POV

What the heck was going on now? We're on our way to pop in on Nia and Adrian and Angel drops the bomb shell; there is someone there that can read minds. So now the Flock and I were going to see how much they knew about us.

Okay, if you don't know who the Flock is, heads up! If you do get the gist of who we all are, then just skip this and move on with the story. Well, I'm Max, the oldest at fourteen. Since I'm the oldest, I am the leader so I sort of take care of everyone. Next is Fang, he's also fourteen just a few months younger then me. And just a warning, the boy _never _talks in complete sentences; he uses as few words as possible. Then Iggy, the only other fourteen year old. He is blind and is obsessed with blowing things up. Nudge is eleven. She doesn't understand the meaning of the words shut up, but we all love her anyways. The Gasman and Angel are the only two of us who are actually related. Gazzy is eight, and trust me, after an hour in his presence you don't have to ask where he got his name. Angel is the baby at six, and can read minds, so she probably knows each of us the best, which is more then a little scary. Oh, and the most amazing thing. We are all avian hybrids, and so yep, we all have wings. And now back to the actual story.

We were about at the house of Nia's friend. As we glided into the window (thank God that is was big enough) we saw three people in the room. There was Nia and Adrian, but Angel had told us that they were there. The shocker was the teenage boy. He looked around Nia's age, but he was the most beautiful person I had ever laid eyes on. I felt a sudden urge to show him to the Erasers, they were always going on about handsome they were in human form.

That was when I remembered that this guy might not be one of the ones that Nia had already told. Oh crap, I had come to chew out Nia for telling too many people, not tell more myself. "Hey, Angel told me this guy already knew about us, did you tell him?" Okay, so maybe I told a white lie, but really, I couldn't let the Flock know that I might have just blown our secret through the freaking roof!

Without anyone saying anything else, both Angel and the boy started laughing. I had no idea what was so funny to them, unless the boy had thought of something funny that caused Angel and him to start cracking up. Then another girl tripped down the stairs. And when I say tripped I mean literally, it was lucky that the boy apparently was expecting her to fall, because he caught her. As she came over, she asked, "What on earth is going on down here?"

"I think they were laughing at me because I did something incredibly stupid. I'll tell you later." What did Nia do? I hate to admit it, but I was lost here, and my question had still not been answered. Until I thought that, and then the gorgeous boy answered me, "Yes, I already knew about you, and my name is Edward."

Okay, Edward. I guessed that he was the girl's boyfriend, judging from the way his hand was wrapped around her waist. Angel chimed in, "and I'm going to tell everyone why we were laughing." I noticed that she was still smiling widely.

"Shoot, do you have to embarrass me whenever you get the chance?"

"Yep, now to get the joke you have to know something. Edward can read minds! He does it like me, but he can't make people do what he wants." She sounded thrilled, and I looked at Edward, he looked horror-struck and I had to start laughing. He looked like Angel had just uncovered his biggest secret, which she probably had.

"Now when you asked Nia if she had told Edward about us, she thought, '_No, he just __knew it __us__ing__ his amazing __superpowers.' _It took her a long to figure out that he had used his amazing superpowers, 'cause he just got it from her mind." Then we all started laughing, except Fang. He never laughed, though he did grace of with a grin. The other girl laughed with us, and Nia scowled at us.

"Hey, I'm Bella an old friend of Nia's."

"Hi, I'm Max." The rest of the Flock introduced themselves, and Bella greeted them. The poor girl looked surprised to say the least. I guessed that this would mean more explanations. Oh, how I love those. For anyone to dim to see that, I was being sarcastic.

"Okay, seeing as how it's like three a.m. I would like a few more hours sleep. That all right with everyone?"Everyone said that it sounded like a good idea to get some sleep. I was glad that Nia had suggested it; the kids looked dead on their feet. I wondered where we needed to go for some sleep. _Try the La Push Reservation. It's a good place, and there aren't many people._ My voice, oh how I hate that thing.

Yep, I do indeed have a voice in my head; one with a unique ability to drive me up a wall. I wanted to kill it; I just haven't found a way to without killing myself in the process. And if the Voice thinks that we should go to La Push, then my gut instinct was to avoid it to the extent that my powers would allow. Lucky for me Nia decided to invite us to sleep on the floor for one night. We just had to be gone before Bella's dad woke up. So that was one less problem, though I now wanted to know what La Push was, and why the Voice had suggested it.

Even better, this gave us a chance to delay telling Nia the reason for our visit. And the longer we could do that, the better. Because once we told her, she would drag us all off on a rescue mission, and I didn't want to take the kids back to the school; once was enough for those guys.

**AN: I'm not going to update agian until I have eight reviews for the whole story. Unless, of course, I I get bored and can not keep from writing. But I have a reasonable amount of willpower, so I bet that I can hold out for over a week. Or not, I might just get too good of an idea. Anyway, if ou want another chapter, the button is right there at the bottem of the screen.**


	6. I'm Leaving

**AN: Hey, thank you so much to 77nicole77, ****TwilightMoonGirl****, and bears12 for the reviews! I got enough, so now I'm posting. ****Ummm****…… hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Which means that wishing on stars doesn't work.**

Garnet Flight

Chapter Six

Bella's POV

When I woke up the next morning I immediately wanted nothing more then to go right back to sleep. However, that hope was shattered when Edward silently kissed my forehead. I knew there was no sleeping now. I asked Edward what time it was. "Around seven-thirty, you need to get ready for school."

"Alright, alright, I'm getting up." I looked at him, "why aren't you ready for school?" I had just noticed that he was in the same outfit he had on yesterday. Usually by the time I woke up he had already run home to shower and change. "Silly Bella, look out your window." I saw that it was beyond sunny outside. Since I met Edward, who couldn't go out in the sun due to the sparkle in his skin, I had learned to hate sunny days. My many guests however, hadn't.

"Oh my gosh, it's like, so sunny outside. Can we all go out for flying? Please Max? Nia if Max won't go with us, will you? I bet Angel and Gazzy would like to—Hey!" A gargling sound came up from downstairs before the word "Hey" was shouted. Edward said, "Some one covered her mouth to silence her. Should we go thank them?"

"Yeah, let's go before she starts again." I looked at myself and realized that I was still in my pajamas. "Actually, give me a human moment first. Is Charlie gone?" If not, I was dead. They were all making enough noise to wake even Charlie, who slept through almost anything.

"Yes, I'll meet you downstairs. I'm going to try to keep them from destroying the house. I love you." I gave him a quick kiss, careful not the cross any of his boundaries. "I love you, too. Don't let them all mess up Charlie's house."

After the fastest shower I could manage, I got dressed and headed to the kitchen. Edward was sitting at the table, and no one else was there. I walked over and got out the cereal. After pouring myself a bowl, I went over to sit by my god. He may claim that he is a monster as much as he wants; he is anything but. "Where did everyone go?"

"Max and Nia took them all out to fly. So we have the house to ourselves, at least for the couple of minutes before I have to take you to school."

"Are you going to drive me? I mean, I thought you would probably go hunting today." Edward's eyes had been getting steadily darker for the last week; it was starting to be obvious that he needed to go hunting. He just didn't want to leave me alone with Victoria on the loose. If he couldn't be with me anyways, he should at least go hunt.

"No one ever said that I couldn't drop you off before I went, so that's what I'm going to do. I'll also be back in time to pick you up."

It took me no time to agree, this way at least I could go with him on the way to school. "Alright, just let me leave Nia a note."

On the way to school Edward and I just listened to music, and I was more then content just to enjoy being near him. School itself was boring, no one there compared with the Cullen's perfect presence. Even the others that I liked, Angela mostly, could only interest me to an extent without them there. But the day didn't look half as bad when I walked out the doors. This was of course due to the small silver Volvo waiting right by the door. I quickly hopped in, grateful that Edward couldn't let me in for once. I needed to be assured that I could still open car doors on my own.

When we reached the Cullen's house, Edward took me straight to the living room. The plan was that we were going to watch movies. Alice had hinted at her having a vision, but was blocking it. Edward wanted our presence to encourage her to spit out what she had seen. Edward had told me all of this on the way to his house, so it wasn't in the note that I left for Nia and her friends. Due to this, I called over to my house. I told Nia where I was and all she said was, "Is that the big white one?" Her voice betrayed anger, so I wanted her to come over and tell me what was up. "Yep, out in the woods."

"We'll be there in a minute. I have to tell you something." Good, at least one friend wasn't going to keep me in the dark for long.

When Nia and everyone else got there, the look on their faces was murderous. In particular, Nia and the oldest girl, the one who said her name was Max the night before, were glaring at each other. "We have to leave. I know we all just get there, but there has been a—a change of plans. I'm going to California. Apparently the Flock is going as far east as they can manage." Here there was another staring match with between the leaders. This time the dark boy, Fang, joined in.

"Why California, and why is everyone else going the other direction?"

"The School got a hold of Eileen, and I'm going to save her. The Flock is hoping to get some time of safety while I'm working."

"So you are not going to help?" Edward sounded surprised, I wondered if Max really wanted to in her mind.

"No."

"Anyways, we're all gone. Hopefully I'll be back in less then a week. The Flock always shows up whenever they want to. They come and go." By now all the other Cullen's were just watching. They obviously were as clueless as I was.

"See you, Bella. Thanks for giving us all a place to crash. I'll see you soon, alright."

"Yeah, thanks. We'll be back later to meet up with Nia."

"Hopefully, if she doesn't end up an Eraser's snack. Do you know how stupid it is to walk straight into the School?"

"You know what they do to their experiments. That's not happening to my sister." Oh no, now she was screaming at the blond guy.

"See you guys. Adrian, are you coming with me?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. I very rarely get to rescue you, this may be my chance."

"Thanks for the confidence, Adrian. Iggy, sorry for yelling, seeing as how you are right. But that's not about to stop me."

I was frozen; I couldn't believe she was going to the school. Edward had told my on the way over here that her memories had showed the place to be far worse then she had told me. Now her sister was there, but all that was lost in the sheer sight of Adrian and Nia taking off. They were beautiful, like they could have no troubles up in the air.

The Flock took off soon after, and I settled in to try to dazzle Edward into telling me what everyone was thinking as they left. Even though I didn't think it would work, I wanted to know enough to try.

**AN: Ok, well the next chapter is either going to be Bella trying to dazzle Edward (aka, fluff) or Nia off to rescue her little sis. Review me and tell me what you think, I can do either.**


	7. Dazzling the Dazzler

**AN: Right, the next chapter. This one hasn't been proof read yet, so it's really, really rough, but I just wanted to get it out. If I can sneak to a computer tomorrow, I'll proof it and repost it then. As always, thank you to the great TwilightMoonGirl and Nikki for reviewing. And TwilightMoonGirl, thinks for the help, I'm going to do as you sugessted, so the next chapter will be Nia asking for help. : ) That should be fun...**

* * *

Garnet Flight 

Chapter Seven

Edward's POV

We went up into my bedroom, my mind spinning from all the thoughts going though everyone's heads as Nia and all of her friends left. I sat on the couch, Bella following my lead. As she sat she asked me what everybody had been thinking. I didn't want to worry her with those thoughts--many of the them had not been kind--so I just told her that everyone had been thinking a million different things at once.

Then Bella just looked at me. "You're not telling everything you know, please tell me the rest." She moved closer on the couch, pressing her head into my chest and looking at me. As much as Bella had insisted that she was perfectly ordinary, she still mistaken. She was far more perfect then anyone else in the world, and it took all of my self control not to tell her everything that she had ever wanted to know.

"Nothing too important, but I think that Nia might try to get the Flock to go help her." There, hopefully that would keep her from continuing to question me. For good measure, I flashed her the crooked grin that she had told me she loved.

A very, very determined look came onto her face. I recognized that look, no matter what she wanted, as soon as she gave you that look, you knew she was going to get it. I knew I wouldn't last much longer; seeing as how it was all I could do not to give her what she wanted as soon as she asked. _Go on and tell her, you know that you won't keep it from her long enough to make a difference anyway._

I couldn't honestly say that Alice's thought had surprised me. She had no doubt seen a vision of me telling Bella everything. "Please, Edward. You don't have to tell me everything; I just want to know the general idea." She gave me a light kiss on the cheek. It was perfectly warm and soft, as gentle as anything I'd ever felt in my existence.

"You won't like what you hear. Trust me, their words were kinder then their thoughts."

"I know, but I don't really understand. Nia looked like she was about to have a heart attack, and Max looked scared and angry at the same time. Please tell?" She said the last two words as a question, and gave me another kiss. The monster that lived inside of me, the part that said that it wouldn't be too bad to kill her, that it was worth it to get a taste of the sweet blood running through her veins, that creature was hiding somewhere deep. I felt no temptation to kill her; all I felt was the need to do whatever it took to make her happy.

"Well, Nia was angry that the Flock refused to help. Max was mad that Nia would even ask for her to put the Flock in that kind of danger. Adrian was worried about Nia, and Nia was worried about what the scientists were doing to her little sister. In short, they were all thinking very angry, nervous thoughts that were leading to them fighting and snapping at everyone, including each other."

"Thank you for telling me Edward. You're right, I didn't really want to know all that, but it helps me to understand why they were all at each others throats."

"You're welcome." I gave her a kiss, barely touching my lips to hers. She returned the kiss, but didn't deepen it to the point where I had to worry about my control, even if I was bothered. She had learned the bounderies, and tried her best not the cross them. Another thingfor me to love about her, ahe not only understood, but wanted to help me, a monster.

After we were finished, Bella said quietly, "I can't help but to feel sorry for Jasper. All those emotions had to get to him. It was kind of tense, and there were a lot of people to boot."

"Yes, well you'll notice that none of my family really spoke. Alice was helping Jasper, that's why she didn't say anything."

"What about everyone else, why didn't they sdo anything?"

"Rosalie was furious that there were so many humans in our house at once, and Emmett was keeping her from blowing up the house." I smiled at my beautiful Bella. She was looking thoughtful, then I remembered that I hadn't explained Carlisle's and Esme's silence. "They just weren't going to say anything until they knew what was going on."

Bella scowled, and I had to hold back a grin. I knew that she didn't realize how cute she looked when she was frustrated, but her look definitely wasn't going to scare anyone. "You told me you couldn't read my mind, but then you keep answering questions that I know I didn't say out loud."

"Bella, I don't need to read your mind. I'm reading what you're thinking the normal way, just like you do to decide what someone thinking. I _can_ do that you know."

"I'm still not sure that I believe you." That hurt me, reminding me of the time that it had been so easy to lie to her. The time that she had believed everything that I said so easily. It wasn't wise to mention that, so I just teased her a little bit. She would no doubt think that my momentary silence was just me thinking of a way to make her belive me. But that was an easy job.

"Maybe this will help you to trust me." I kissed her again, and this time it lasted much longer.

I don't know how something like me can get into heaven, but God must have made a mistake because here I am at heaven's gates. The torture of her blood was still there, but I barely noticed. All that I noticed was her here with me, and that she was slowly and sweetly kissing me back. I finally broke it off, "Now do you still think that I can read your mind?"

"Maybe, I'm not sure." Bella sounded remarkably befuddled.

"Here, let me finish convincing you."

We continued kissing until it was time for Bella to return home. As I drove her back, all that I could look at was her. Her beautiful eyes, which somehow didn't open the gates into her mind; her skin, almost as pale as mine, everything about her made me want to just drown in her. I knew that I would give up anything I owned to spend my eternity with her. I just wasn't going to give up her soul. That was not mine to give, and no matter how willing she was, I couldn't kill her, for that's what I would really be doing. I couldn't force her into three days of hell's own fire sweeping through her body, only to be followed by the half life that I was doomed to.

Bella noticed that I was staring only at her, and she screamed at me to look at the road. I did so that she would stop worrying, even though I still tended to sneak glances of her. I'm sure she noticed, but she didn't say anything. Upon reaching Charlie's driveway, I told Bella that I would be there as soon as Charlie went to sleep. She went up into the house.

I didn't even realize what tonight's mission was to be until I reached the house. Bella was going to be worried sick about Nia. This afternoon's distraction of conversation and dazzeling--even though she had done most the the dazzeling--had worked, so maybe it would work again once I reached her house.

* * *

**AN: That's it, please tell me what you think! Thanks! Oh, and I guess it's obvious that I have never tried to write fluff for anything before, so please please please forgive me if it wasn't very good. I'll try to improve on the next one.**


	8. A Little Help, Please?

**AN: Alrighty, I love Harry Potter, and I finished the last book yesterday. I loved it, but am seriously upset that the series is over. On to story stuff. The idea for this chapter came again from TwilightMoonGirl, you rock and thank you so much, this is great. Also you were the only one who reviewed, so thanks for that too.**

* * *

Garnet Flight

Chapter Eight

Fang's POV

We were not going to help Nia and Adrian. I knew that the reason was that Max didn't want to lead the Flock into danger, if it was just her, she would be there in an instant. Knowing the practical reasoning, I didn't feel too horrible over leaving Nia to get herself out of the situation.

Who am I kidding? I felt like we had just betrayed one of the few people who both knew our secret and wasn't trying to kill us.

I looked over to see how Max was doing, carful as always not to show how _I_ felt. The only person who ever really got a glimpse was Angel. And Max, I had a feeling that she saw through me more then she told me about. But my control had always been spotty with her; whenever I hid anything at all I felt like I was lying to her. I'm usually a good liar, we all are, but I've never been able to lie to Max. For some reason it's always felt wrong, but it never feels wrong to lie to anyone else, not even the rest to the Flock. As for Angel, well, Angel just reads my thoughts. Stupid mind reading abilities.

Max was scowling, it was probably the Voice. I flew down a bit to talk to her, my shadow hiding her wings from the sun. "The Voice?" That was just me, talking in incomplete sentences. It seemed like a waste of words and effort to use words that I didn't need to make a point.

"Yeah, it thinks that I should get us all killed, and that is really helping is to make me trust it."

"Because keeping the Flock safe isn't the reason you distrust it or anything." Sarcasm, my anti-drug.

"Apparently not," Max shared the same anti-drug as me. Though our worry was making our comments weak and blunt. We could make better, ahem, meaner statements most of the time.

The fact that Max wasn't helping some one who needed her was obviously hurting her though. One of the many things I liked about her. Helping was instinctive for her, where I had to think about it a way the options before I would volunteer my services. If the danger outweighed the payoff then I simply wouldn't help. She thinks of the danger to the Flock, but not of her own well-being. I flew higher again, letting Max finish her inaudible conversation.

That night we slept in an abandoned barn. I took the middle watch. Everything was fine until about midnight. Then I heard a something approaching the camp. I woke up Max in less then a second.

"Someone's here." Max was up in less time then it took to blink, literally. We had the rest of the kids up in the air and were a good hundred feet up when we faintly heard, "Can you guys get you butts down here? I need a word, well actually a few words. Same difference."

That was Nia. She came out the corpse of trees by the barn, behind her walked Adrian. "What? I thought you wanted to go rescue your sister." Max, always challenging everyone. I have to say that it has its strong advantages, like the fact that it will now take us three seconds to learn why Nia followed us here. We landed to better hear her out.

"I do want to help her. A lot. However, I've scouted out the School and come up with a game plan, one that requires more then two players. "

"I've already told you, I'm not going to risk my Flock to save one person." Oh man, Max had no control over her emotions at all. Everyone in the clearing heard how hard it was for her to refuse to help.

"I know that, how dumb do you think I am? How about if I just took two of you with me. Then one of the older ones could stay and take care of everything here."

"Then everyone else would have to worry." Max was talking more quietly, and she was about to give in. I was deep in the shadows, so no one saw me. I already knew who would be going with Nia. Max would agree, and take me to help at the School. Iggy wouldn't be happy, but the kids trusted him and I'm not blind. Even though, if we come up on a locked door, we'll miss him being with us to take care of it. Anyways, since I was in the shadows, I didn't have to worry 'bout Iggy being mad at me. He would know where I was, and no that I had nothing to do with this choice. He'd get over being mad though, he had a hot temper, but it cooled down quick enough.

"Please," Wow, that is the first time I've ever heard Nia plea for anything, she _must _be desperate, "I can't not save her. That would kill me, if you don't help me, I'll go try by myself, but it won't work."

"Okay, me and Fang will go with you, and Iggy will stay in charge here."

"God, I can't thank you enough for this." Told you that it had been hurting Max to refuse Nia. It took, what, twenty seconds of begging for her to give in. I was even right about who she chose. My thoughts might be unreadable, but I could sure read others easily enough, even without Angel's ability.

* * *

**Please, Please, Please review. It makes me so happy and grateful. Also, thanks again TwilightMoonGirl, because I'm not sure haw the writing is, but I like the way the idea worked out. : )**


	9. Boys Going Back to School

Garnet Flight

Chapter Nine

**AN: Sorry this took so long. All of my excuses are total crap, so I'll just move on to the story. This chapters really not my best, I'll have to work on it some more later, I just wanted to get it up. : )**

**Disclaimer: God has yet to answer that paticular prayer.**

Adrian's POV

We were going to save Nia's little sister, Artemis. I didn't like the idea of it being just Nia and I against the whole School, so I had convinced her to drop her pride long enough to ask the Flock for some help. And I told her that this time she had to do it without screaming at Max. In the end we got Max and Fang to help us. Still no where near as many as we needed, but that improved our odds by a whole, like, two percent. We were now nearly to the School, and everyone was getting progressively jumpier. It was actually getting annoying.

Now, the plan was simple. Nia and Max were going to sneak in from the air. Me and Fang were to get in via the ground. Hopefully one set would act as a distraction for the other. So, if they blocked Max and Nia, Fang and I could still get in, and visa versa. Not that I was comfortable with this plan. That meant either the girls or us were almost certain to get caught.

Nia's idea was that if they got captured we could save them. With my luck, it would be the other way around, and I would have to get my butt saved. Again. As much as I loved Nia, I would like to be the hero sometimes.

I didn't know if I was really mad at needing saving so often, or if I was just depressed at the upcoming mission. This plan was not going to work, I already knew it. Something was going to go wrong, because something always did. We were freaks, so apparently we didn't deserve happy endings. I looked down and saw that we were flying over what appeared to be a desert. Wonderful. That was going to be the best place we found to sleep tonight.

I can say for certainty that this was the one time that I was happy to be proven wrong. It turns out that we weren't far from Lake Mead, which was very close to the School. And it also turns out that Max and Fang knew of a cave over the north edge of the lake where we could all sleep with a little cover to hide us. Just because we had some cover, that didn't mean that we didn't need to keep watches. It took us around twenty seconds to split the night between us, and I got first shift. Without even having some food, or talking and acting like we had food to eat, the others went straight to bed.

My shift was nearly half over when I heard someone crying quietly. It was Nia, and that was really, really, scared me. In the two years that I had known her, I had never seen her cry, no matter how bad things got. I walked over to her quietly, almost stepping on Fang in the process. "Nia, are you ok?" I made my voice as quiet as I could.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Alright." Even so, I went to talk to her, kicking Max awake as I passed her. "Cover for me? I need to talk to Nia."

"Depends, why to you need to talk, I'm not getting up so you can make out." Wow, who knew that someone could be that much of a spitfire when they were half asleep?

"The plan for tomorrow." A little white lie never hurt anyone, plus I wasn't going to say that Nia was crying. That was not my place.

"Sure, but you owe me."

"Cool, I'll cover you so that you can make out with Fang sometime." I ran away before she could try to kill me barehanded.

"Nia, something's wrong. Spit it out, please." She wouldn't, she never did.

"It's nothing, just a bad dream."

"Liar, Liar pants on fire. The truth, what's up?"

"I'm alright, ok. I can handle any problems that may or may not exist myself."

"Again, you're lying." I went and pulled her into my lap. Are you sure that you don't want to discuss it. I'll find out as soon as you go to sleep anyways." Anything that hurt her this much would certainly show in her dreams somehow.

"If you must know, it's just a healthy dose of self hatred. Nothing major. I'll get over it." Oh, great. I knew that she wouldn't be that confident that this would work, but now it looked like she didn't think it would work at all.

"You'll be fine, and now you need to go to sleep, and I need to take my watch back from Max, she's glaring at me."

"Good night Adrian. See you when it's time for my watch. And I'll take Max's too if it will keep her quiet."

"Don't, it's not like she ever sleeps through the night anyways." Nia laughed, that was nice to hear, because it was not often that she had anything to laugh about. I didn't often joke around, not without being rude or cruel, even though she is not a very kind person either.

The rest of my watch passed quietly, and I went to sleep beside Nia on the ground. We were going to break into the School the next day, and I didn't sleep at all. Even though we were sleeping in a relatively comfortable place, I was kept up by my thoughts. This wasn't going to work, there was no way on earth that this would work. I was only going through with this stupid plan because it was the only thing we had. Oh, well.

After we got all set up, it only took about two hours to get to the School. At least we wouldn't be tired when we were captured. There was no doubt in my mind that we would be captured. Three or four miles from the School, Fang and I landed. We needed to steal a car, and that was going to take some doing, seeing as how we were in the middle of nowhere. If I had a choice, I would have chosen some jerk's perfect Ferrari, but all I got was a piece of junk metal. It was horrible, there wasn't any paint on it and a snail could easily out run it. But it moved, so that's what we got. The look on Fang's face when I told him not only that _this_ was our ride but also that I got to drive it was priceless. Being subjected to torture by the real mad scientists was almost worth seeing him. The emotionless Fang looking dumbfounded. Emphases on dumb.

The girls left to see if they could get into that hell hole. The thought of Nia trying to get in there sent shivers down my spine. Fang looked worried, for him. We watched them take off, then got in the car.

Sure enough, it was the slowest thing on Earth, but it was still faster then running. Marginally. Not by much, or anything at all. But we wouldn't get tired driving, and that was something. It took almost an hour to get there. That was a combination of not being able to find roads to get where we wanted and the speed—or lack thereof—of the car. By the time Fang and I got there, we were both frustrated and worried, not a good combination, even if you were as reserved with your emotions as we both were.

We had to find a way into the School, something that was proving impossible. I knew this wouldn't end well, here came the complication. Erasers, around fifty of them. Shoot, I thought, even though what came out of my mouth was nowhere near as nice. Fang's choice of words was as bad as mine.

"Hey dogs, what do you think we're doing over here? Three guesses! See if you can get it!" They had already seen us, so they didn't hesitate to attack.

We fought back, throwing punches almost faster then sight. We tried to stay close, so that we could help each other. It took a whole of two seconds for that to fall through. The Erasers caught us, and even got the joy of stuffing us into cages. Joy unbound, I was having the time of my freaking life. On the upside, I had been held at the Institute, so I got new scenery through the bars of the dog crate. I wondered how the girls were doing, and if they would get to come rescue us.

There was no way I could get out of the current situation; I would have to wait for something to change. I hoped whatever it was would change soon, before the whitecoats got to start their experiments. I looked over to Fang. He looked alright all things considered. He had a cut over his shoulder, but when he saw me looking at it, he shrugged. That meant that he could move the arm, at least. I hoped it wasn't too bad, or else Max would kill me. The duo might refuse to say that they were in love, but they were awfully protective of each other.

I sat in a cage, praying for a rescue that I knew was unlikely at best. I finally came out of my stupor enough to look around me. I could only hope for rescue, neither Fang nor I could reach the latch of our dog crates. We were stuck. So I changed my prayers. I prayed for Nia and Max to get out safe. They weren't brought into Fang and I's prison chamber, so I clung to the miniature amount of hope, that they were safe. I have to say that I didn't even think to hope that they had managed to save Artemis. That was far from something that I would care about at the moment.

**AN: Can anyone tell me how to write the action bits. I don't think mine are very good, but I don't really know how to improve them. Please review and tell me. I need the help if I'm writing any more action in the story.**


	10. School's Out

**AN: Ok, my writing might alow down due to the fact that I get to return to school at the end of the month. Joy. Not really, I don't like going to school and not getting to write as often. And also, until then I will keep writing at my usual pace, which granted is not the fastest, sorry.**

* * *

Garnet Flight

Chapter Ten

Nia's POV

Max and I flew off from the boys. The plan was that the girls would come from the air and the guys would attack from the ground, then at least one set would act as the distraction from the other. Most likely Max and I would beat the boys; actually, with the car they were stuck with, we would surely beat them. I refused to look back at them standing there, I couldn't have a moment of weakness; I had done that wonderfully last night.

The plan wasn't' a good one, but it was the best I had. And I refused to loose my little sister, as she was the only blood family I still cared about at all. Even if I haven't talked to her since she was five, that didn't mean I didn't still want to take care of her. I looked over at Max. "How long are we? You've come this way more recently then I have."

"Maybe another mile, we'll be there all too soon for me."

"Yeah, well sooner we get there sooner we get out, that's the way I'm looking at it."

"Good, so we can get there even quicker, wonderful."

"Yep, basically," my attempt at carelessness was ruined by my grim tone. We were both very quiet for the rest of the flight.

"If you look to your left, you can see the roofs of the world famous torture compound, the School." Max and sarcasm went hand in hand. We landed silently, like the amount of noise that we made was at fault if they found us. We had no doubt already set of eighty million laser wires in the air. Yep, here came all the ugly mutts now. "Play a game of tag? Sure, your it," one of them scraped his claws over my side. I punched him in the nose, and he put in an uppercut to my ribs. Heck that hurt, but not enough to keep me from getting strength from my anger. Now I wanted nothing more then to wipe the smirk off his face in the most violent way I could think of. And I had the ability to be a very violent person.

We were lucky, there were only about ten of the things. And we were unlucky at the same time, one of them was Ari. Dang, does that guy ever give up? Anyways, it took me around three minutes to clear out the extra people—cough cough Erasers cough cough—so that Max and Ari could have their usual one on one match in privacy. I stayed on the outskirts so that I could break in if it looked like Max was loosing. Fang would kill me if I brought her home injured. Speaking of, I hope they are okay. Secretly, I hoped that we cold get this done and meet them before the boys even got into this mess. I watched as Ari threw the first punch, only after a couple of minutes of taunting.

Max was doing well for herself, with only a couple of minor scratches on her. Ari was worse off. It looked like Max had broken a nose and a jaw, don't ask me how. She then basically kicked butt. I saw she was doing well, and motioned for her to speed it up. We needed to get Artemis and get the heck out of here. It was about that time when I heard the sounds of fighting outside.

"The boys!" I yelled. _Please be alright, please._ Of course, praying in your head didn't get you anywhere. We ran around just in time to see a door closing.

"We're going to save them." It wasn't a question, and I agreed with Max.

"Right now; let's go." We ran into the building. The Erasers were nowhere to be seen, so we starting looking through the windows in the doors. I don't know who got the idea for those windows, but I was thanking God for them. Finally, Max said, "Here, this one has people." I looked inside.

The first cage was heartbreaking. The kid seemed to be four or five, and his body was covered in bruises. His eyes were a bright yellow, and had pupils like a cat. He just looked at us without saying a word, I wondered if anyone had ever taught him to speak English. I noticed the angle of his arm; it had been broken, more then once. His hair was on edge, like he had been shocked. I looked away before I could see anything else. Next cage was an animal; it didn't seem to have any human DNA at all. The cage was huge, inside it was a small crocodile. Only, it had the mane of a lion. I hurried past this one too.

Finally, a completely normal looking human. If you call half starved and covered in wound normal, that is. But she was more normal then anyone else in this room. She had dark skin and hair; her eyes were a deep blue, almost black. Not Artemis, but still. She was the first experiment to say anything. "Could you open this cage please, I'll get out on my own but I can't reach the cage lock." Max opened the latch, but I wasn't doing something for nothing. "Have there been any new experiments brought in lately? Girls, about your age, looking a lot like me?" She did look around thirteen; I wondered how long she'd been here. "Yes, she's part tiger, even though she has wings. Almost everyone now is given wings, and another animal."

"Thank you, you can come with us, but we have a couple of more people to rescue."

"Who do you have? I've been here thirteen years, so I might know where they are."

"Two boys and the girl you just told us about."

"The girl is in the room next door. What are the guys like?"

"You're awfully coherent to have been here all your life. Most of the ones who have never been taught can barley talk. Anyways, both of the guys in question are in really dark clothing, and probably haven't said a nice word to anyone."

"I'm not sure, when were they taken?"

"About five minutes ago."

"Well, the new ones are usually put in one of the rooms on the next hall for a few days."

"Right, we'll get Artemis first then the boys and out the door. Is there an outside door at the end of the newbie hall?"

"No, you'll have to go through a window. Can we fly?" Answer a question with more questions.

"Are you coming with us, and do you have wings?"

"Yes and yes."

"We can all fly, lets go save some people."

I didn't notice until later that Max hadn't said a word. That was so out of character for her that I would worry when I figured it out.

The next room was as bad as the first. There was only one redeeming factor; we didn't have to go through the whole thing. The random girl took us straight to my sister's cage.

"Artemis, its Nia." Artemis looked at me dazedly.

"Nia? Why are you here?"

"I'm here to rescue you. Let me get you out of that thing." I unlatched her cage. Jesus, she had grown up. Thirteen years old, no longer my cute little five year old sister. But even I could she that she had managed to grow up pretty. She crawled out on her own, and stood up, she was tall, like all of the Flock, I wonder how that happened, she was a tiger hybrid.

We ran down the hall, hoping to get out of here before the Erasers came hunting. Room One, Room Two, we finally got to a room with cages. No Adrian or Fang though. I won't describe everything I did see in that room; let's just say it was horrible. Next window, just a whitecoat. I stopped in horrified fascination; the whitecoat was trying to teach a kid to transform into a wolf. That kid was an Eraser, but Erasers grew up so fast, he couldn't have been more then a couple of months old in human time. He looked like he was ten of eleven. Max pushed me, reminding me to keep moving. Well, pushed might be a light way to put it, she nearly knocked me over.

All the way at the end of the hall was another room of cages. _Please be the right room. That would be the first free ride we've gotten in years._ Yes, we were lucky. Two cages sat side-by-side in the front of the room. Adrian and Fang. They were a little beat up, but they should heal up fine, unless one of them was hiding an injury which was perfectly likely. Max ran over to get Fang out; I did the same for Adrian. Now all we had to do was get the heck out of here.

"Okay, did anyone think to steal one of Ig's bombs? No, shoot." Well, that cancel's out just blowing up a path out. Hmm….this room didn't have any windows, but the one with the whitecoat and the baby Eraser did. It shouldn't be too hard to get past them. "Follow me."

I ran straight out into the hall, ready to fight as Erasers had the time to catch up with us. But there were none, and that was starting to scare me. The weird little girl was still following us, and she hadn't said anything without me asking her, other then that first request. Into the room with the evil scientist and experiment combo. As we passed, I gave a solid punch to the idiot's nose. Adrian did the same to the Eraser pup thing. Now they wouldn't know in which direction we flew, even though I'm sure that there were cameras they could see though. So we still had to lay a false trail.

I stopped everyone from just flying out the window. I didn't feel like flying straight into a bunch of chicken wire, and it would not be farfetched to think that the School had some in all of their windows. I kicked the unconscious whitecoat out of his chair. Then I threw the chair at the window. It shattered without a problem. Good, we had an exit. It took almost thirty seconds to get everyone out.

"South, let's get out of this place." Good, Max was taking control again. I didn't like to be in charge, Max knew more about all of this, in spite of the differences on our ages. That was a weight of my back, so I could live my life. I didn't need to take care of others, though I might end up with the new girl if she didn't work out with the Flock.

"Max, where did you send the Flock?" That would be where she and Fang were going, but I was laying a false trail before I headed to Bella's to tell her that I was alive.

"There're either at the Cullen's place, Bella's place, or the La Push Reservation. I figured it was a handy spot to meet up."

"False trail?"

"Duh, I don't think they are planning on letting us get away."

"They have an interesting way of showing it so far."

Fang, Adrian, and Artemis hadn't really said anything, though I had noticed the boys looking us over carefully for injuries, and looking over the new girl. Just then, Adrian lifted himself up to the same height I was flying at. Now I could get his side of the story.

* * *

**AN: Does the end sound anticlimatic to you? It sort of does to me, so I might have someone help me work on it. Also, I would be eternaly grateful for name suggestions. I haven't thought of a name for my new girl. So please review and tell me if you have anything you don't mind me using!**


	11. Friends Are Back

**AN: OK, I read Eclispe, and really enjoyed it. But there won't be any spoilers in this story, as the story doesn't follow Eclispe at all. I had this planned out already, and they just didn't line up. Oh, and thanks to Buttersctoch Eyes for reviewing. Killer infernape, as you saw, I'm not very good at action, and don't really enjoy writing it, so there won't be much more, just a couple of chapters in all.**

**Stupid Question from SickMasochisticLion: Can anyone tell me what the heck a Beta is?? I obviously don't have one, and I can't ask for one if I don't know what they are! Like I said, stupid question.**

* * *

Garnet Flight

Chapter Eleven

Bella's POV

Nia said that she would be back in a week. It's been three days since she left, and I still haven't stopped worrying. I knew that part of my half panicked concern was because I hadn't seen Edward in nearly two days, but that didn't make me feel any better.

Yes, it had been two days since I had last seen Edward, or any of the Cullens. They had all gone on a "camping trip" in a national park near Seattle. **(AN: I have no idea if there if a national park near Seattle.)** They would be gone for the rest of the week. Ugh, nothing to depress you like not seeing your boyfriend all week. I walked over to the cabinets, only to find them all completely empty. Great, a shopping trip. I wanted nothing more then to curl up and wait for everyone to get back, but instead I must go grocery shopping. Sometimes, life sucks.

I got back from the grocery story, still a little miffed over Tyler Crowley trying to talk to me as he checked me out of the grocery line. Obviously, I had somehow managed to miss that he had gotten a job there. And I had thought that his crush on me had faded during the time when Edward was gone. Just thinking about that still hurt me.

It wasn't even that I disliked Tyler, he was alright I guess, but I was getting tired of all the hints that he and Mike kept dropping about wanting to go out with me. It was something that got annoying fast. I got into my monster of a truck and drove back home. Putting away the groceries, I heard Charlie walk in the door. "Dinner at seven tonight."

I made dinner for Charlie and I, and we ate in the comfortable silence as usual. In fact, it was easier just to do things without really talking about it when you were working with Charlie. I cleaned up the dishes and went to do my homework. Except I didn't actually end up getting much done on the home work front. I saw someone sitting in the tree outside of my window. I was getting ready to scream when I heard a half-familiar voice say, "Oh, no you don't. I really don't want to explain this to Charlie, or your mythical friends."

"Nia, is that you? And if it is, when did you get here?"

"No, it's the King of France, and about five minutes ago. Now will you please open this thrice accursed window, before I break it open?" I opened the window. "Mind if I bring in some friends?"

"Go ahead, but don't be shocked if Charlie notices them."

"He won't, trust me." She motioned to someone outside the window. People started filing into the room. First came the Flock, and at least I recognized them. But then two new girls entered. They were both covered it bruises and scratches. There was no blood, but I still felt sorry for them.

"Time for introductions, man I hate these things." Obviously the last part of this was mumbled. Time spent with vampires seemed to improve my hearing, because I understood her easily. To be truthful though, I wouldn't mind if Nia hurried and got them all where they were going. Charlie was a heavy sleeper, but not very pleasant if you managed to wake him.

"This is my little sister Artemis. I guess you only need reintroducing to her, since you've no doubt met up with her more often then you have with me in the past seven years. The other one…" She stopped for a minute, something rare for her. But the oldest of the Flock stepped in for poor Nia.

"What is your freakin' name anyways?" They didn't know her name? Then why on earth did they bring her, the whole group didn't seem very trusting. Not even Nia trusted the Cullens, though she seemed to trust me.

"My name, well I don't know it." How could you not know your own name? I was way too shocked by the appearance of ten people, only two of which I really knew, in my bedroom to really pay attention to the discussion taking place in front of me. No one seemed to be taking any notice of me any ways, except for Artemis. She was staring unabashedly at me.

The conversation that I hadn't been paying mind to stopped suddenly, interrupted by the strawberry blond boy named Iggy.

"Who the hack is here at this hour?" he said.

"Um... that is probably Jacob. I'll go get it." Or it could be Victoria, since Edward wasn't supposed to return for a few more days. And the fact that Jacob had no reason to visit me. So I had no idea this was, for all I knew it _could_ be Victoria. Wow, what a way for me to scare the crap out of myself.

"Guys, this person sounds weird." That was Iggy again; I had to wonder if hearing was his gift. Nia said that some of the Flock had them. Just then Emmett walked into a room of obviously hostile bird-kids.

"Nice friend, Bella. Have you broken your nose yet, without Edward catching you every twenty seconds?" He grinned, not at all worried about being attacked.

"No, I managed for myself so far. Why are you here?" I looked at all the Flock still in fighting poses. "And this is Emmett, guys. He won't try to hurt you, because if he does I'll set Edward on him."

"Because that's just so scary." He continued to grin at me.

"Fine then, Edward, Jasper, and Alice."

"Not to mention all of us will help," added in Nia. She knew he was a vampire, how did she expect to hurt him. All of the kids in the room nodded, but Emmett just laughed.

"Now that we've cleared up that little problem, let me ask you this again. Why are you here?"

"Did you really think Edward would leave you on your own for a whole week? The last couple of days have been sunny, but I've been 'round at night."

"Wonderful." Sarcasm dripped off my tongue. "Did either of you think telling me that I was going to be baby-sitted was a good idea?"

"Not really, little sis." I sighed and turned back to the Flock.

"Well guys, what are all of you doing? I thought that you were going to be a while."

"No, Max caved," Nia answered. "With help, it didn't take so long."

"Alright." I was ocerwhelming relived; she had gotten in and out without getting hurt. Now I just had to sort out all of my problems.

* * *

**Please reveiw and tell me what you think. And tell me what a beta is. **


	12. Fighting Lessons

**AN: Ok. well nobody reviewed, and so I'm not writing anymore until I get some reviews. Also, excuse me if this is not my best writing, this chapter was written on a whim.**

**Diclaimer: I wish, all that I own is Nia, Adrian, Brier, and Artemis.**

* * *

Garnet Flight 

Chapter Twelve: Fighting Lessons

Nia's POV

Good, Bella has yet to tell me that I'm a complete nut job. Now that I'm not worried about that, I can start to teach Artemis how to use all of her _wonderful_ new abilities. Like getting her butt kicked by other mutant freaks, meaning Erasers. I looked over at where the monster of a vampire named Emmett was sitting. He looked completely at ease, in spite of the obvious fact that none of the non-human population would stop looking at him suspiciously. He grinned at everyone good naturedly; the boys would think he was crazy.

Bella had gone to sleep; she had no concern with all the random people in her living room. Emmett broke the silence of the room saying, "I'm going to see what Bella is talking about in her sleep tonight, because Edward told us that she says funny stuff in her sleep."

"Alright, have fun," I stated carelessly. I guess Bella hadn't stopped sleep talking, I thought she would grow out of it.

I listened to the sounds of Emmett's footsteps receding. As soon as he was gone, Max pounced on the girl we rescued from the School.

"Who the heck are you?"

"Well, I guess I can just choose a name seeing as how I don't have one."

"Go ahead and choose, then give us three good reasons we should trust you." Aggressive much, Max?

"Hmm… I guess I can be Brier, I've always liked the idea of being dangerous."

"Reasons? I don't trust you, and you helped save me. Get used to the idea of distrust." I had forgotten how distrustful Adrian was of, well, everyone.

"One, I did help you in the School. Two, why would I like the School? Three, you saved me, so shouldn't I be the one questioning?" Wow, who knew there was any fire in that girl?

I decided that it was time to break in before someone started fighting. "Okay, the two new girls, time for your first training session. Get your butts out into the back yard."

Adrian whispered in my ear, "Where are you taking them. You'll need to teach them to fly, and you better not decide to do that in the middle of the town."

"We'll be out at the Cullens' place. Meet you there later."

I rushed both the girls out of the window before someone woke up Charlie, "Follow me, in the air." We flew out to the mansion in seconds. "I need to ask Esme if she minds us using her yard." Esme told me that as long as we didn't mess up the garden, it was fine if we practiced on the front lawn. I ran up to enlist Alice's help.

"Alright my friends, this is Alice Cullen, and she's going to help me since the Flock seems to be busy. That alright, good." I said it all as fast as I could, and Alice waved.

"Try not to break anyone, Alice. Do you mind showing Brier how to punch, she's the redhead."

"Sure thing, Nia. Come over here, Brier, and fix your hand like this." She balled her hand up into and fist as I mimicked her lesson with Artemis. The lesson took a long time, so I went over to ask Alice what I needed to do. "I don't want to wake up Bella, it's late. But the girls need to sleep."

"Why'd you keep then up so late in the first place."

"They're old enough to take a watch at night. I need to get their internal clocks to work on this much sleep."

"Use the guest room, I'll show you where it is."

Alice and I took both them up, "In bed, you'll be thankful for the sleep when Adrian decides to teach you in the morning."

And now time to go back and talk to the Cullens. "Well, are you planning on sleeping, you have to be getting tired." Esme always worried over everyone in the house apparently.

"I've been worse, and I need to cool myself off. I hate being the evil teacher."

"Then why be the evil teacher? I mean, you could always make _Adrian_ do it." The way Rosalie said it; it was obvious that she considered us mortals below her. Especially Adrian, for some weird reason.

"Oh, he will. But Artemis won't learn if I'm still the ten year old she saw being punished for staying at Bella's late and not answering her mother's calls."

"Fair point. Rose, you want to go up to our room?"

Rosalie grinned, "Sure Emmett."

"Do I want to know what they'll be doing?" I had feeling that I should have reminded them that there were people trying to sleep up there.

"No," the entire family confirmed my thought. "Right, well I'll just pray they keep it down tonight, I think I have to get to bed."

The next day I returned to Bella's before it was time to leave for school, but after her dad had left, go me. I noticed that both she and Edward looked troubled, the Flock just glared at me.

"Okay, I know the Flock's problem--sorry guys--, but what is up with you two?" I turned to my friend and her boyfriend.

"Nothing, just a friend of mine causing some trouble."

"Really," I drew that word out, making it clear that I didn't believe her, "The truth please. What's the problem?"

"Just a few werewolves, my family and I can handle it." _Nice to know Adrian isn't the only boy with trust issues. I won't mess things up, Edward._ He of course would be reading my thoughts, so I tried not to think about my surprise.

"I'll tell you when I get back home." Even I could tell that Bella wasn't paying attention to her promise, not that that meant I wasn't going to cash it in at the next opertunity. Adrian and Max both hit me on the head. "What the heck? What was that for?"

"You forgot to mention that you would be staying the night. I thought something bad had happened to you, and I searched all the woods about." Duh Adrian would think the worst, he always did. Oh well, he would get over it, and for now I had something better to do. I was off to the Cullen's, to see what I could learn about werewolves from Esme.

* * *

Remember, I'm not adding until I get a couple of reviews! 


	13. What are Werewolves?

**AN: Ok, it will be a while before I update again, probably. School goes back on Mon. and this weekend, I'm out of town. Oh and sillylamb, you thought things through more then I did. No, Adrian is not Ari's full name, just a name than I've liked for years. If I have a kid, Adrian is on my guys names list. And yep, I agree, Jeb is just weird. **

* * *

Garnet Flight

Chapter Thirteen

Esme POV

_Bang._ The door slammed shut. I sniffed out the air, it was Nia. I abstractedly hoped that she hadn't gotten into a fight. She seemed the type that would fight often. And if she got hurt all of them would worry so much. If Bella worried, then so would Edward and they have had enough trouble already. I ran down to the living room to see what was the matter. I found out quickly.

"What are werewolves and what do they have against Edward and Bella?" How did she find out about them, Edward nor Bella would have just come out and told her that they were having trouble. I asked as much, and she answered, "I made them tell me." I wondered if she could help my children convince the werewolves to let Bella change.

"They don't want Bella to change, because it would include a vampire biting her."

"Does any of your family have a problem with her changing, and does she want it?"

"No, we all love Bella and want her to become a part of out family in every way possible. I'm pretty sure that its what Bella wants, but she's having trouble convincing Edward."

"What's the wolves' problem, and what the heck is Edward's problem." She has a lot of questions, I can't help but think she's planning something. I told her of the treaty and Edward's theory on vampire's souls. She was a good person, and whatever she was planning would be in my family's interests, I knew.

"Okay, Edward's theory is total crap, so I'm only worried about the furry ones. Thanks for the info, Esme. I'm going to talk to Adrian." She walked out the door, and then stuck her head back into the room. "Hey, mind blocking what just happened if Edward comes in and hasn't heard of it yet. I'm going to tell him and Bella at the same time." I nodded, and went upstairs to think. If Nia was planning on talking to the Pack, then one of us would need to go too, and I needed to talk to Carlisle about it.

The kids would be back from school soon, if they didn't cut any classes. I texted Alice and told her to hide the conversation that she had no doubt just seen happening from Edward. I added to the end that I was at the hospital with Carlisle. I was at the hospital in less then five minutes. The secretary knew me, so I just walked on through. I popped into my husband's office. "Carlisle, I think that Nia's planning on having a talk with the La Push kids." Even if some random person heard my voice, they would think nothing of my words. But Carlisle understood, and looked at me. I'll take the rest of the day off, and we'll see if she has any ideas.

That night, Bella and Edward come to the house furious. Nia and a boy followed. "Bella and Nia want to go discuss changing Bella with the Pack." Edward stated coldly. The rest of our family filed down the stairs and in the room.

"I really think that it would help if we went to talk. I think that it's a good idea."

"That's as close as you'll every get to hearing Nia beg. She must really want this." The boy with his arm around Nia's waist must not have meant for us to hear his mutter, but we all did. Alice volunteered to help. "I'll go with you." She was careful not to look at Edward, because his eyes were pitch black. Nia shot her a thankful glance.

"Alright, we'll go tomorrow."

"No you won't. Do you know how dangerous those mutts are? There is no way that I 'm letting Bella go into that."

"I don't care if you go, but I'm tagging along. If it's as bad as Edward claims, then you might need another fighter."

"One: we're not going to pick a fight Edward. And even if it did come down to it, I don't believe the "mutts"—she made air quotes—"would hurt Bella. Two: Adrian," she looked at the boy holding her, "I can handle myself. I have for years."

"One of these days your going to get yourself killed."

"Well duh, all of us are, remember?"

They were so relaxed about their own deaths. I was surprised; they obviously fought hard to live. Edward was still determined that Bella wouldn't go, but Alice broke in. "Nothing will happen. If it makes you feel better, hide in the woods." Edward looked at his sister, reading her thoughts. Finally, he nodded. "She can go, but I'm following her."

"Good, Nia have you considered where we'll meet."

"I'll call the wolves and tell them to be at the school at nine."

"Good girl." Jasper started whispering in Alice's ear, to quiet for even us to hear.

Adrian said, "Now that that's settled, so they know?" Nia just nodded. "Then do you want to go for a fly? I need to chill for a little while."

"Sure, but let me show off a little," she whispered. "Hey guys, you wanna see something cool? Come here." Both her and Adrian walked outside, followed by our family. Nia grinned over at who I assumed was her boyfriend. "Let's go." They both snapped out wings. Edward had told us that they called themselves 'bird kids' because they all had wings, but that hadn't prepared me to see this. They both ran forward a few steps and jumped into the air. With a few flaps, they were high in the air. Watching those two fly was like watching Alice dance. It was beautiful. I looked at my family, all but Bella and Edward looked totally awed. My guess was that the two had seen them before, but they still looked impressed. Then I remembered that all of them were going to talk to werewolves. My awe faded into worry, and I saw Jasper look over. He nodded at me, this was going to be a hard couple of days.

* * *

**AN: Review please... I would really love it.**


	14. Convincing Edward

**AN: Well, to make up for not updating in two weeks, I'm updating three times today. This is once, and I just have to type up the next chapter, I wrote it at school camp. Hope that it makes up for disappering.**

* * *

Garnet Flight

Chapter Thirteen

Nia's POV

After Bella left, I got a big talking to by the Flock. Apparently they didn't like me staying out with the new members over night. But waking up Charlie would have been a mistake, so I did what I needed to. I wanted to learn more about the werewolves, so I decided to risk Max's wrath and ask Angel to read Edward's and Bella's minds. If I knew what was up, I might be able to work on fixing it. Why Bella was having trouble with werewolves, I had no idea.

It was Adrian who gave me a new idea on the matter. "They might just be Erasers. In which case we have even more problems."

"Like, the murdering scum wanting to kill us getting us on a silver platter."

"Maybe like that."

"I'll ask Edward, we might have a real problem."

I spent the rest of the afternoon training half-heartedly. The idea that this Pack the Cullens were worried about might be Erasers sucked. Now I had even more to loose sleep over. Luckily, Edward came into the living room of Bella's house already knowing what I was going to ask. _Stupid mind reading vampires. _I hoped he was listening and talking at the same time, because he was already starting to answer my silent questions.

"Oh, so that's why your thoughts were so confusing all day. Do you know how distracting that was?"

"Like you needed to concentrate, now spit it out."

"No, they are not the same. Erasers are the School's excuse for werewolves; when you see the real thing, Erasers will no longer look like such a problem."

"Okay, so meeting with these guys won't immediately give away our location." Max had decided to join us. Of course she was just worried about the Flock. I was pretty darn sure that she liked Bella and the Cullens, but the Flock comes first. It always will. Even with her asking subtlety about coming, I wouldn't be surprised if she chickened out just so that the Flock would stay away. She might order them to stay away and come herself. She does crap like that.

"Well, if they have no connections with the School then we should just organize a meeting with them and just figuring it out."

"NO, we can't go talk to the mutts, they have no control." Wow Edward, chill out, what's your problem.

"Really dude, between us," I gestured at myself and pointed at the door to indicate Adrian, "and your family, Bella will be perfectly safe."

"And what would keep them from tearing you to shreds?" He sounded a little upset, you know like he might want to rip my throat out for my ideas.

"Umm…" I threw out my red and black wings, "these might slow them down. And if someone helps me we can take Bella up with us.. Then only guns can catch us and only that if their fast enough."

Bella _finally_ decided to speak up. "You know Edward, it could work, and if it keeps your family from having to fight with some of my best friends, I'd be more then willing to give it a try."

"Bella, do you know how easy it would be for you to get hurt—or even killed—if a fight broke out?" Edward looked pained, and I had a feeling stupidly lovey dovey stuff was about to break out. That stuff is only sweet if you are getting that talk, not when you're watching. Then it's just idiotic looking. Oops, I think Edward heard that. He looked up from the little kisses he was giving Bella and glared at me. I stuck my tongue out and he murmured, "If you want to talk to the mutts, then go talk to Carlisle. He'll get some sense into you."

Ha ha, that was stupid—Carlisle was likely to be the second most likely to agree with me. Alice was my best bet; I thought she would approve of my plan completely. And I was right, Carlisle did agree, and even volunteered to call and set up a meeting for us. I thanked him within an inch of his after-life, and then ran away before Edward came home and got the news that I had convinced his family before he even got to fight. Nyah, Nyah, Nyah, Edward Cullen. I win round one, time for round two, letting Bella come to the meeting. This one should be far more difficult then just getting a meeting in place.

* * *

**AN: So plz review, even if you didn't like it. Pretty Plz with Sugar on Top...**


	15. Meeting

**AN: See this is the second chapter that I've done today. And I've typed another, so it will be up in a couple of minutes. Therefore, I have made up for not updating in roughly two weeks.**

**Disclaimer: Star Light, Star Bright, First star I see tonight I wish I may I wish I might have the wish I wish tonight. **

**I wish I owned Twilight and Max Ride.**

**Nope, didn't work.**

* * *

Garnet Flight

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

Adrian's POV

Well, if you're having a problem with the werewolves, why don't you go talk to them? I love Nia, but she was being stupid. We don't talk to the Erasers, do we? They would kill the lot of us; and that's what the werewolves would do too. Things like that never work out in our favor. Ever. Nia was still umm… talking to Edward and Bella. Nia looked beautiful when she was this pumped up about something. Her hair was falling in her face, and her fangs were dropped slightly. I could barely see the venom glinting in her mouth. Whatever was going on, she looked _really _pissed.

I went to interrupt before she got into a fight with her friends.

"Bella has to come to the talks; it's not fair to keep her own fate a secret from her!" I grabbed Nia's waist while Edward looked at her incredulously. I guess that the argument was between Edward and Nia, and that Bella was just watching.

"Nia, he's just worried, shh," I kept my voice low, speaking right in her ear. Hopefully that would help to calm her down, even I knew Edward at least could still hear everything that I said.

"Bella is not a kid. She needs to know what is happening." I bit my lip, calming Nia down was going to be easier said then done.

"What if it was me, and I couldn't fight?" Her body loosened slightly. Note to self: Use threats to yourself to help Nia get things through her head. I kissed the edge of her jaw, just for the heck of it.

"It might be safer to leave her with Esme. We can't let Bella get hurt from one of our ideas." Edward and Bella both scrammed, seeing that we might want to be left alone.

"If I was her, I would give anything to go." I repressed the urge to point out that Nia and Bella were two very different people. Telling her that would not end well for me.

"So when is this meeting anyways?" Change the subject, always a good plan.

"Tomorrow, right after they get back from school."

"Okay, I'm going to tell the Flock, just in case they want to tag along."

"Why would they want to meet up with hostile wolves just for _my _friends? That's just stupid."

"They like everyone here too. And I think that Iggy has a thing for someone over at the high school, he might need Bella's help to get a date."

"How on earth did Iggy meet someone from the high school? We don't actually go there."

"She was there when we went to go see the Cullens that time."

"Alright then, got tell the Flock about that meeting, I'm going to ask Bella what she wants to do." Wow, there was no way that Edward would win that argument.

I didn't expect that telling the Flock would cause any trouble. The trouble wouldn't come until the Pack showed up. None of us bird-kids had a high tolerance of dog-mixes of any kind. Something that the Erasers helped develop by trying to kill us all the time. In spite of that, the entire Flock decided to tag along with us.

In case you've ever wondered, werewolves and vampires don't get along. This became obvious as we walked into the clearing set for our little get together. All the vampires were tense, building a living—or whatever it was that they did—between Bella and the "danger". Edward was by far the worse, standing defensively right in front of Bella. Bella just looked scared, even though Nia had told me that the Pack were at one point her friends. She must be worried about a fight breaking out, something I was sure would happen. The Flock looked a bit concerned, but they would be fine. I stood with my own goddess, and watched for the meltdown I was sure was coming.

"Hello Pack, how are all of you?"

"Good thank you. Who accompanies you?" Max cut in here. Not good, why couldn't she just let Carlisle handle it?

"We are our own family and friends of Bella's. If you don't like it, then you will just have to deal."

The leader of the wolves looked back at Carlisle, "And they know what all of this is for?"

Max again, that girl just couldn't keep her mouth shut. "Yes, we do. We can also speak for ourselves."

"Why don't we move on? Sam, we would like to turn Bella into one of us, and want to know of your Pack's objections so that we can handle them."

"Bella can't turn into a bloodsucker!" One of the boys ran forwards. He was coming straight to where the Cullens and the Flock were stationed at the other side of the clearing. "Jake, no!" Bella screamed, terrified,"please."

"Jacob, stop." Sam gave the order and it was obeyed immediately. Jacob retreated back the Pack.

Nia walked forward, setting my heart beating faster. One of the boys had already attacked once, and she was just asking for it to happen a second time. That Jacob kid would shred her to ribbons before anyone had time to object.

"What if Bella wants to change? Are you going to deny her right to—" Sure enough, the same kid lost it. But instead of running at her, he well—he exploded. Into a giant wolf, no full moon required.

"U and A," Nia said, and laughing she took off. The Pack stared in amazement. She flew back to the trees and lightly landed on one of the upper branches. She sat.

"As I was saying, her choice on what she wants to do. I promise not to let them change her if she doesn't want it to happen."

"What good are your promises; you're friends with the leeches."

"Ask Bella what she wants; she's the one in question here."

"Bella, is this what you want?" That was the leader again. Apparently the mystery boy who had spoken to Nia was finished for now.

I thanked Nia mentally for being the one to show then our wings. I was to free to fly if I wanted, so I shot out my wings. I gave myself a running start and then I looked down at the Pack's faces. They had seemed shocked on finding out about Nia's wings, but seeing two people could fly, they just looked funny. Every one of their faces clearly showed their surprise. They probably weren't breathing. I sat on a branch right above my girl. "Hey darlin' what gifts do the wolves have? And do you know if they will let Bella change?"

"No I don't know, ask Alice. Their gifts are just the basic crap."

I tuned back into what was happening below us. "We will have to think about this. If we could have two days?" Sam at least knew the importance of thinking things through.

"The days are yours. Should we meet in the same place?"

"Perfect, same time also. We will be here waiting."

"We will meet you then.

We left the clearing, and for some odd reason Bella looked apologetic. That made no sense, the meeting had actually gone better then I had expected. "I'm sorry that Jake lost control, you didn't mean to have shown your wings, I know."

"It's no problem. I enjoyed their expressions, and I'll just see them tonight about secrecy. They're good at keeping secrets, so they won't tell. Maybe I'll even get to finish convincing them about Bella."

I asked her, "When are you going."

"As soon as you, Bella," here she pointed at her friend, "give me direction on how to get to one of their houses." It didn't take long for Bella to give Nia the directions, but I thought while they discussed it. This would likely end with Nia getting hurt. The wolves had already shown that they were willing to fight if they saw a need, and Nia would of course provoke them. To make things worse, everyone had forgotten about the Erasers, which means that they should be here any second now.

Nia had avoided my question on what powers the werewolves had. She had never just blown me off before, and it made me nervous. "Just the usual crap," I needed to know what that meant. I ran through the possible gifts in my head. They were part wolf, so doubtless their sense of smell was superb. They were probably fast and could—duh—turn into wolves. So if Nia's pushing caused then to loose their temper they would be able to kill her. Nia would cover my scent from the wolves, so I made a decision. I was following Nia into La Push, whether she liked it or not.

* * *

**AN: I did two chapters so far, so you should review twice as much, right?**


	16. Jake's Upset

**AN: Here it is! Number three in less then two minutes after number two!! Go me! Ok, that is more exclamation points then I've ever used in my life, so I'm leaving before I can use even more. And I'm going to have to cut down the sugar, a lot.**

**Disclaimer: No way, Jose.**

* * *

Garnet Flight

Chapter Sixteen

Jake's POV

The bloodsuckers want to change Bella? To force her to be my enemy? Well, they aren't going to. They can't; I won't let them. I'm in love with her, and there's no way I'm going to let that happen, I'll die first. As for that girl who vouched for the leeches, why should I trust her? She was as likely to be lying as the bloodsuckers were. But Bella had been yelling at me not to hurt her, so they might have been good friends. Even though I'm sure Bella would do that for anyone, she was just like that. My memory of Bella's fear was what convinced me, she really was Bella's friend. Yeah, her friend with _wings._ Does Bells only make friends with total freaks? Or are there a couple of normal humans in the mix, too?

My hateful—but true—thoughts were broken by Billy's call. "Jacob, you have a guest." I inhaled and got a lingering scent of bloodsucker. This wasn't one of them, but whoever it was had been close to one of the leeches. They also smelled like a bird, so it was one of the two winged kids. I scowled, but still went to talk. "What do you want?" I was to hurt to care how rude I was being.

"I need a favor."

"And you think that I will give you what you want?"

"No, but it's what I need, not what I want. Or else I get my butt whipped."

"What is it? Or even better, why don't you go ask someone else?"

"Answer to question one; I need you to stay quiet about the whole mutant thing. Question two; I only know how to find your house. I had to get Bella to give me directions here." She looked sheepish, maybe she was getting the vibes of just how much I wanted her gone.

"Go ask Sam, he's in charge." I didn't want to deal with her, my hands were already shaking with anger.

"What do you want me to do, walk through the woods shouting his name?"

"He lives in the cabin right off the highway. Now go."

"Okay, okay, I'm already gone." Then she took off in the air, probably to go talk to Sam.

"Billy, I'm going out." With that I changed into wolf form, and started to run. I needed to get somewhere to be by myself. Somewhere that no one could find me, where I could let the pain and anger dull. And where I wouldn't be bothered by friends of those leeches.

* * *

**AN: Do I really have to ask again? I do? Ok, well plz review and tell me what yiou think before I explode.**


	17. Keep a Secret

**AN: Ok, sorry for the super long wait, but school is killing me. I hope that as soon as my brother's football season is over I can fall back into a normal routine. One that includes time ofr writing. Please review and tell me what you thing, whether you like it or not.** **Now, onto the the story!!**

**Disclaimer: Nearly forgot this bit. Not mine, woe is me. **

* * *

Nia's POV

Well, glad to see that Jacob was in such a good mood today. I headed over to see if I could reason with the other wolf, the one in charge of the Pack. If he was anything like Bella's "friend" Jake then I doubted it. The house didn't take long to find, even with Jake's crappy and unwilling directions.

I banged on his door, nearly knocking it down. Hmm…. Not a bad idea really, knocking down a door. I might have to try it over at the Black's. Sam opened up the now slightly dented door. He didn't notice the dents, and they were so small I doubted anyone ever really would.

"Hello, may I ask what you need?" Of course he would recognize who I was; it was hard not to.

"You've already asked, and I need a favor."

"What do you need?" He sounded suspicious; I must say that it was a wise move on his part.

"All _I _need is for you to do is to keep the thing about wings on the down low. I really don't want to deal with the consequences if the free world finds out." I made sure to put emphasis on the fact that there was more, it just wasn't all for me. Some of it was for Bella.

"Understandable, so do you require anything else?" Yeah, for you to talk like a normal human being. The Cullens have been around forever and they don't even talk this formally all the time. That was probably not the best comment if I wanted this Sam person to help me though, so I kept my mouth shut.

"Bella really wants to be a vampire. I want to know why you object so thoroughly." Really, I thought they all should get over it. I know that I can be hard on people at times, but that one's true. I mean, it's not like we're asking them to allow us to kill off everyone in La Push or anything.

"Vampires kill people just to survive. How can I let someone turn into that kind of beast when I can stop it?"

"If it makes you feel any better, put yourself in one of the vampire's shoes." I could see his mind turning, it was really that hard for him to put himself in their situation, just because Edward happened to be a vampire. Ugh, they were all driving me up a wall.

"I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean, pretend that I am a vampire?" Told you, I'm going crazy. Now I'll have to explain it to him.

"One day, Edward is going to have to see Bella die. Let's start there." The guy still looked confused. Man alive—or dead in out senario—was he stupid or what? "Look, we're all stupidly in love, right," I paused to let Sam nod his head. Of course I had heard of Emily from Bella, "Well, imagine having to watch the person you love die, and not being able to so anything about it. That's where Edward is if he can't change Bella. It might take a while, but one day she's going to die, and I don't doubt that Edward won't last much longer. Would you?"

Ha, let him stew on that thought for a minute. I already knew what the answer would be, and it might be a major asset to my argument. The memory of responsiblities hit me, and I remembered that I would have to train the new kids when I got back, which needed to be soon. "Come on Sam, you already know what the answer would be."

"I wouldn't be to far behind her."

"Can you possibly get this? Edward can't make himself mortal—or else he would, trust me. So that leaves only one option: make Bella immortal. And that is what they need to do if this is going to work. Just as a warning, Bella is determined to make the change before her twentieth birthday, and I'm sure that it will happen one way or another. That girl can be very stubborn sometimes." There, the conversation was finished, I need to get back before the Flock murders me. Also, it will help if I let Sam think on all this until the next meeting with the Pack.

I headed back to Bella's house, satisfied with a good afternoon's work. When I got back to the house, the Flock nearly suffocated me. Or, to be more exact, Gazzy, Angel, and Nudge nearly suffocated me.

"How did your talk with the werewolves in La Push go? Did they agree not to tell about you and Adrian? 'Cause if they didn't then the Erasers might come and then we might have to leave. I don't want to leave; it's really cool here with all the different kinds of creatures and all. I like to not be the only non-human in the town and—" I tuned out the rest of Nudge's pointless rambling. Her mouth never stopped moving, I swear.

"Max, will you do me a bit of a favor?"

"What," she didn't sound very willing to do things for me, but she never did. She thought that I was capable of doing them myself. I was, but I was also lazy.

"I don't know where Brier and Artemis are, and they're both due for more training. Also, has anyone seen Adrian lately, I want to tell him some news." I was surprised that he didn't come out right away to check me for any missing limbs. He really didn't trust me with my own safety. Max decided to give me answers.

"I have no idea where Adrian is, he disappeared right after you left. Artemis and Brier are both upstairs with Iggy and Bella.

Duh the Flock wouldn't trust new people to be alone together without someone on watch over them. They might be planning to kill us all in bed or something. Not that I blame the Flock for their caution. Plans like killing us in our sleep are actually a threat to us.

On my way upstairs, I thought of where Adrian had undoubtedly gone. He hadn't started trusting me with my own safety any more, he was just getting sneakier. I never had to worry about getting in a fight by myself, because I was never by myself to begin with. I loved Adrian dearly, but on the top of the stairs I made a decision, that boy needed to learn that trying to sneak past me would land him in nothing but a world of hurt. All I had to do was train the girls before I could start making plans, then I could get Alice to give me a hand. That boy is in _soooo_ much trouble.

* * *

**AN: Please reivew. If you do, I'll... well, I'm not sure what I'll do. Give you an imaginary cyber-cookie?**


	18. Afraid of my Love

**AN: Hey. sorry that I hqaven't updated in forever, but good news! My brother's football team is finished for the season, so I will be home before ten most nights. Home in time to write. That doesn't maean I'll update next week though, 'cause there's some bad news. I have exams next week, and will not be able to write due to the fact that I have blown off studing all weekend. And now have to cram. Joy. And on with the story.**

* * *

**Adrian's POV**

Nia had almost provoked that _boy_ into changing to attack her. Did she have to annoy every enemy that she ever made? I almost sprung out of my hiding place to whack the kid upside the head. I'm so unbelievably lucky that I managed to keep myself from kicking his wolfish butt from here to Mexico, and if Nia ever found out about this trip, she would kill me. So self-control was a good idea.

I watched as Nia flew off to find that Alpha guy, Sam. _Please don't annoy him too,_ I thought to Nia, even though she couldn't hear. This was going to be the hardest part of my little jaunt, following Nia via the air. We stood out against the for-once clear Forks sky, and with Nia's enhanced sight it wouldn't be hard for her to spy me. I waited for about a minute after she took off, hoping that she would just on the edge of my vision, too far for her to see me as effortlessly. If she caught me I was very, very dead. As much as she loved me, she would want to kill me. Kill me _really_ painfully. I really was lucky today; she just looked like a shadow on the horizon.

She landed at what I assumed was Sam's house. I must have been the luckiest person on freaking planet, because the house was bordered on one side by a small wood. Something

was due to go wrong, this was working out to perfectly otherwise. Max would spill, Nia would figure out the ruse; something had to ruin it. I landed silently in the trees. After their conversation—which wasn't as scary as Jacob's talks— I waited a couple of minutes to take off, so that Nia could beat me to the house. I did _not_ want to meet up with her in the air.

When I got to the house, Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, and Iggy immediately started laughing.

"Nia is going to kill you, she's furious." Yeah Iggy, go ahead and bust apart any remaining hope I had into little bits. I thought that I needed to put a few padlocks on my door to keep Nia away at night, but she would most likely just have Ig blow the locks off. Or pick them open. Damn. I carefully walked further into the house. No one else was in; the guys were just hyping me up. I'd kill them. But first I had business.

"Hey, where is Nia?"

"Training at the Cullen's. Everyone else is over there too, but me and Angel wanted to stay to see the _House_ episode that is coming on. So Max asked Iggy to stay so that she-and Fang could help Nia teach. They said that Angel and I were to young to—" Iggy interrupted the Nudge Channel with a quick, "Why she couldn't make Fang stay…"

"Don't know. I'm gone."

I left thinking that Max must be pretty comfortable to leave the younger set alone, with only Iggy for supervision.

She might half-trust Forks' small town charm, but I sure didn't. And I didn't trust Nia's survival instincts either, which meant that I was going to the Cullens. When I got there, I looked around quickly. Where the heck had everyone gone? It was a Saturday, at the very least some of the Cullen kids should be there. I knocked on the door, useless as it would be. To my eternal surprise, Esme opened the door.

"Are you looking for someone," she asked, and I remembered that we weren't officially introduced yet. So I would have to tell her who I was and why she should let me come see someone that she knew didn't want too many visitors. Perfect.

"Hi I'm Adrian, Nia's friend." I wasn't sure how much she knew about Nia's and my relationship.

"Oh, your Nia's mate," wow did she sound happy to meet me. "Hello, I'm Esme Cullen. Nia is having them train in the air today; everyone else has gone to watch."

"Thanks, where are they?"

"I'll show you."

When we got there I saw that all the bird-kids were in the air, I took off to join them. I flew straight up to Nia, "Need any help?"

"Take Artemis," was the reply. With that short of a reply, I knew that she had caught me. Shoot. Taking Artemis was easy; for the most part Nia had already taught her everything. I really just sparred with her a few pointers; it was actually quite relaxing to just fight without thinking. Especially without thinking about your love getting revenge on you, which could scare anyone out of their mind.

Nia hadn't said more then two words to me since I got there, and if this was her revenge then it was going to work quickly. I wasn't sure I could handle this for long. Duh though, she would plan something worse in revenge. That was just how Nia was. Always.

* * *

**AN: OK, please leave me a review, 'cause I need your help. I think this chapter is to long and needs to be cut shorter. If you agree, please reveiw and tell me. If you think it's fine the way it is, tell me that too. I'm not sure, so I really need you to help me.**


	19. Revenge is Sweet

**AN: To all my lovely reviews, thankyou!**

**OK, here is where I reply to everything, soooo:**

**AliceAndJasper4ever: Thanks for reading it, here's your update.  
****KaraMoon: Hey Kara, Glad you got around to reading this, and reviewing it. Hurry up and post your thingamajig, I want to read it all set up.  
****ElvinDragon: Thanks, I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
****Dr Numanuma: If you will point those out to me, I would be more then happy to fix them. I feel obligated to thank you for pointing them out, as I'm horrible at finding them myself, obviously. Just kidding, thanks a lot.**

**Only like four of five more chapters (maybe a few more), then I'm done. That's it, please remember to review.**

**Disclaimer: I guess dreams don't come true after all, 'cause this one's not working out...**

* * *

Garnet Flight 19 

Alice's POV

Nia wants to embarrass Adrian. She said that he needs to learn that she can take care of herself, and if that involves massive amounts of embarrassment, then so be it. I thought of a really great idea, and I told Nia so. I thought that maybe she could start by sending Adrian to school—something he would undoubtedly hate—and then make sure every girl is around when… Drum roll please, she shows up and challenges him to a fight. Then she kicks his butt in front of everyone and gets him expelled. Haha, that isn't really embarrassing, but he won't enjoy it. So it works really well.

I told Nia and she thought it was great, so she's going with Carlisle to sign him up tomorrow. How she will get him on board with a revenge scheme I'm not sure, but I bet she will make it work. And I haven't had a vision yet, thank you very much.

_Nia was sitting in a room. She was talking to Carlisle, and she spoke persuasively. _

"_He needs to learn that I can take care of myself. If it takes beating him up in public, then that works for me. Please get him into the school, even though the whole point is to get him expelled. If you say no," here she became mischievous, "then I will just get Angel to use her mind control on the school office". _

"_Alright then, if that is the alternative. But he's not adopted, it wouldn't make sense if or when you guys left."_

"_Perfect, thanks." So Carlisle will help her. See, I was right._

My vision happened at about ten during the night and Carlisle went to the school the next day. I skipped class to listen from the window.

"Hello, my daughter's friends are here to visit for a couple of weeks, and we were wondering if Adrian could just join in the classes here for a little while. His mother would prefer it if he had to come to school, even he they are further along in their lessons."

"Well, we are doing exams next week, so it might be easier if he wasn't here then. As for this week, he needs to tell us where he is and we can see how different our lessons are."

"Good, I can bring him in," Carlisle looked over at Nia, probably to see how soon she would be able to make Adrian come.

"I can give him a ride over tomorrow," she smiled at the principal.

"That will work for us. Will you be attending?" How would Nia deflect this question, as she didn't want to go to school everyday?

"No, I'm home-schooled, and Esme will be helping me with my lessons while I'm here."

"Great, I will see both you and Mr. Adrian tomorrow."

"Thank you so very much."

I won't tell you what it took Nia to get Adrian to go over to the school, but let's just say it wasn't pretty. I've never seen anyone be that fierce, and I live with Rosalie. It turns out that even though Adrian had never gone to school, he convinced the office staff that he was educated enough to spend a couple of weeks with the juniors. I didn't know how he did that, but I'm betting it had to do with his tremendous knowledge of biology. Avian life in particular.

Now we had to wait for a few days. Nia had told me that Adrian hated the idea of school. So we were going to let him go to school for a few days before he got beaten up by a girl. Adrian really didn't do well at school, and most of his problems were with people. Waking up wasn't a problem for him, he said that he always took last watch. I hadn't even realized that people still went on watch every night, but the Flock does. Anyways, dealing with hundreds of people who all wanted to talk to the new kid constantly was a pain in the butt for him. All the Flock were a bit skittish around lots of people, but Adrian was the worst. He winced away whenever someone got to close to him, and he was careful to always eat lunch at our table. I was about to start feeling sorry for him when Nia decided that he had suffered enough.

"Hey, its about time we take Adrian out of his misery, what do you say?" she obviously didn't want to hurt him any more then was required.

"Yeah, school seems to be taking a lot out of him."

"The School would be worse, but you're right. Why don't I beat the crap out of him and end all this."

"Sounds great. Tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'm off to bed. Later."

The next afternoon, Nia took on Adrian. She ended up fighting him for about twenty minutes, punches and kicks everywhere. It was brilliant, I've never seen a human move so fast. It was funny to see Nia win, even though Adrian is considerably bigger. Nia simply spun in circles round him, attacking as she moved. Even better was when the teacher came across them. Adrian ended up in detention, and Nia was told that she was no longer allowed on school property. When she was told that, Nia just laughed her head off and said, "Wasn't planning on it anyways." I knew that she was probably telling the truth.

It took my vampire hearing to catch Nia's parting words to Adrian. "Sorry I didn't get you expelled. Love you." Well, I wonder why she told him our plan. That was odd, and I didn't even get a vision telling me that she would. Capital W-E-I-R-D.

* * *

**AN: Please remember to review, even if it's just to say Hi. **


	20. Detention

**AN: Sorry this took so long, but I haven't died yet! Let's just say I've had a hard few weeks, but now I'm over it. So hopefully I'll get to update both my stories soon. And by the way, this might be my last update on Garnet Flight before Christmas, so Happy Holidays to everyone out there, no matter what you're celebrating right now for the winter. **

**Dr Numanuma: I'm ending this partially because I'm running out of ideas, so if you're willing to share, I'd be grateful. The only other reason I wasn't going to continue farther ended, so ideas would convince me to continue easily. : )

* * *

**

Garnet Flight

Chapter 20: Detention

Adrian POV

Okay, I hate Nia. I guess not really, but I do hate it when she's mad at me. Now I have a detention—and I don't think that's going to be fun. I would be stuck with other kids for an hour, and probably even have to do work too. No more secretly following Nia for me! Or at least I would have to be more sneaky about it. I slowly walked into the class room. Shoot, I already hated this place.

About half an hour into my personal room in Tartus, Nia walked in. "I felt bad for getting you thrown in here, so I'm busting you back out."

"As fun as all this detention stuff seems, I'd appreciate the help." Nia just laughed.

"Alright let's see here. I know," she grinned evilly as she drew out the last two dangerous words. With a quick hug for me, she slipped over to the teacher's desk, twisting the red streak of her hair in her fingers. "Hey, Adrian's mom is here to visit, and she would like to see him. Can he come home with me for the afternoon?" The teacher looked angry—well considerably more then just angry. This wasn't going to end well.

"Weren't you in that fight with him? You were banned from school property. Get out before I tell the principal to call up the police."

Nia twisted her hair faster, trying to think of a way to get the teacher off our backs. I knew she was going to try, but this particular teacher was a she-demon. "I know, but I was the only one around that could drive. And we couldn't just leave him to walk in on a nice dinner with his own mom."

"Alright, but he'd better serve tomorrow for missing today." I was amazed, that was the first time I'd ever seen Mrs. Cree give in to anyone.

"Yes, ma'am. I'll make sure that he does that for you."

"Easy as pie," she muttered. I laughed in sheer joy and added to her, "If you could make pie to start with."

"What about easy as pie Iggy made? Better?" I smiled lightly.

"Much. He can actually cook. So, my mom's coming to visit?"

"Yep, and she's bought a home-schooling curriculum for you. Your punishment is over."

"Thank you, powers that be," I said, to prove that I liked not going to school. She laughed again—there was a lot of that going around today—and shook out her wings. "Let's rock." We flew back to the Cullens'; already knowing that everybody would be there.

The Cullens were all in the living room with Bella and the Flock. Max looked a little upset and I wondered what was off. "There were Erasers at the school where you were. How the heck did you miss them Adrian, I thought that was part of your dream-seeking, or whatever you call it." Oh man, now Max was mad at me. Shoot I have issues with the girls around here.

"Well, I was distracted."

"And now we have a major problem, because of course they have to know that we're staying with the Cullens."

"Have I mentioned that I hate them yet today? Well, I do." Nia muttered to me as she walked over. "Simple solution this time though. This time we just leave and 'disappear.'" She made quotation marks with her fingers around disappear. All the happiness around her three minutes ago had faded to nothing as she contemplated our problems.

"What if we don't want to leave? I mean, I like playing with the Cullens, especially trying to beat Emmett at video games. And we have food and beds here. There are lots of things to do that I haven't gotten to do yet…" Nudge was forced to shut up when Iggy stuck his hand on top of her mouth.

"Yeah, I know. But it beats getting our butts kicked and dragged screaming to the School. Doesn't it?"

Iggy moved his hand for just long enough for Nudge to say, "I guess." His hand snapped back to its former position quickly.

"Does that work for you, Max?"

"Yeah."

"Fang?" he just nodded, in keeping with his talking is a waste of time theory. Nia didn't even have to ask me just shoot me a look, to which I replied with a nod.

"Alright then; Cullens, I think we will have to leave tomorrow or the next day." Nia looked at Max, obviously hoping that she would take over from here. The Flock's leader stepped forwards.

"We leave tomorrow. Listen guys, we need to take some basic supplies. Be at the grocery store at ten."

This wasn't going to work. The Erasers weren't that stupid; they would realize that we left. I spoke softly in Nia's ear. "I don't think this is going to work."

"Then why the heck did you agree for us to go? The kids really do like it here. I don't want them to leave for nothing. Max would kill me."

"Interested in yourself as always, aren't you Nia?"

"Of course. So why?"

"Well, there's no need to get Edward furious with us. Or get Bella hurt, which would be the cause of Edward's fury."

"I understood none of that."

"Cool."

Bella walked into the room just as I walked out. I grinned at Nia's misfortune in having to be the one to explain us leaving to her best friend. That would have been fun to watch, but sadly I had no such excuse to not meet up with the Flock. They always let Nia off the hook, but _never_ me. Alice walked up to me, looking very scared. "Get Nia, we're going to meet the Flock. Now. The boys are coming too." By the boys she obviously meant the Cullen boys.

"Why the heck are the boys coming?"

"Tell you in the car; just go get your freaking girlfriend!"

"Pushy, much?" I ran up to get Nia. As much as I teased Alice, the look on her face told me that something bad was going to happen. Something really bad.

We were all in the car I way less then five minutes. It was time for Alice to spill on why she dragged the lot of us out here, instead of just letting me fly in on my own. _Edward, I know you're listening. Tell Alice that if she doesn't __say__ what's going on right this second I __am going to__ kill her. __And make sure it's a through job this time_ I saw Edward speed talk to Alice, and then she finally started to speak.

"I saw the Flock being attacked by Erasers. A lot more then I think they've ever fought before. Even on that beach you told me about Nia. The one where they almost killed Fang."

"Shoot. You are coming to help with the fight?" That would be Nia, hoping for the best, and knowing the best never happened in our world.

"Yep."

We got over to the grocery store, just as about four million Erasers flew in to confront the Flock. I saw Max looked confused, and Fang drop into a fighting stance. I hoped this fight wouldn't take to long, but I doubted it. Even with the Cullens' help, there were a lot of Erasers to deal with.

I was very, very wrong. With the Cullens assistance, it took only a couple of minutes for us to beat all the Erasers. I didn't even get a bruise, just to be the complete opposite of Nia. She scared the crap out of me when I turned around to see her covered in blood; heck I was still scared when Carlisle told me that she would be fine. Really she had just let one of the mutt's claws catch her deeply in the side.

"That was stupid." She said to me as soon as I saw all the blood." I was so busy playing with one the puppies that Ari got my side. You unscathed?" I looked at Nia amazed. Blood coming out from her side and she was asking me if I was fine? Just like her.

"Carlisle will get me to be as good as new. Now is everyone else good?"

"Yep, but I think we've just proved that it's time to leave."

"Got it."

* * *

**AN: I love reviews, please leave some to console me about having to spend the next week driving my self crazy going here and there.**


	21. Leaving

**Hello again everyone, I hope you had a grand Christmas, or what you happen to celebrate in mid-winter. I'm upadating again and just wanted to tell you, Dr. Numanuma gave me a great story idea, so it won't be ending as soon as I thought. Only one question remains though, neither of us could decide for sure if it should continue as the same story, or ba a sequel. So I'm asking for help people. If you don't mind reviewing and telling me what you think on the matter, I would be grateful for the help.**

** Disclaimer: I own nothing, which in retrospect might be a good thing. I'm nowhere near as good a writer as either of those two.

* * *

**

Garnet Flight

Chapter 21: Leaving

Nia's Pov

I felt terrible as we took off from the Cullens' backyard. I was leaving, but I hadn't helped her convince the werewolves that she deserved to be changed. Maybe that's why I went looking for her in the first place, even at her mother's house months ago. As children, I had been the only friend of her own age that Bella had. Then I got taken to the School, and left her with no one else who just wanted to be her friend. I couldn't help but feel guilty. She was the closest thing I had to a sister, excluding Artemis. And I had let her down. I was careful not to look back. Bella was resourceful and she had Edward, they would think of a way to deal with the wolves—even Jacob.

I flew high, far higher then anyone else in the flock was venturing. Even with my strong guilt over Bella, I couldn't help but feel relaxed. This—the sky—was my place; it was the only place where I felt like I completely belonged. I heard wings and glanced down, just to see Adrian's wings lifting up to join me. I just stared at the grey shades, the ones that subtlety darkened as you looked closer to his shoulders. "What are you thinking about?""Nothing, just where we're going to go next." Yeah I was lying, but he would get _very_ worried if he knew where my thoughts were really taking me. For some reason, my guilt trips had always bothered him a lot. "Max wants to visit her mom, do you want to go with them?""The whole Flock is going, that might be a little much for one person—or even one family. Let's go back to New York; I've always loved that weirdo city. So many places to hide…" I grinned at him.

Adrian dropped back down, I guessed to tell Max that we were leaving to go back to lovely New York. I never knew why I loved the city; it clashed with the fact that I was normally very claustrophobic. But Adrian liked it as well (even weirder for him) so we spent most of our alone time there. I flew on, waiting for Adrian to turn around under me."Come on, I'm ready to leave," I mumbled aloud, and impatiently.

Finally, he turned. I flipped in midair as I followed. I didn't say good bye to the Flock; I never did. Good byes never did anybody any good. We flew, and didn't stop until we were half way across the country. Then we had to stop, for both food and rest. The Cullens' had somehow snuck a credit card in each of our packs (don't as me how they did that.) but at the moment I didn't really mind, as I got to buy food instead of dumpster diving for once. "Hey, why don't we pick up a cell phone?" I knew that Adrian was making a suggestion purely for my benefit, so that I could call the Flock and Bella when I freaked out or something."We don't know if the whitecoats can track cell phones, but I wouldn't put it past them.""What if we only used it when we were moving?""What is they could track it even if it wasn't on?""Do you want one?""Yes." Oops, I wasn't supposed to let him know that. Having a phone could be dangerous if the whitecoats could track it. "Fine then, we're getting one.""What use is it if the Flock doesn't have one?""You could still talk to Bella." "Okay."

I can't believe I fell for that. I really need to get used to the fact that Adrian could be as deceitful as me when he wanted. Even though this wasn't true deceitfulness, just idle trickery. We ended up walking to the Verizon store after lunch, and picking me up a small, cheap phone. I didn't want to spend a lot of the Cullens' money—especially on cell phones of all things. We didn't get a plan; we'd just pay with a card.

Of course the first thing Adrian did was run out and pick up a phone card. "Call Bella, tell her that you have a phone so that she can call you if she needs anything. I dialed the number that had been stuck in my bag with the credit card. It would either be Bella or the Cullens, time to find out which. Someone answered on the first ring. "Hi, do you know where Bella could be?" I asked the stranger on the other end. "Sure, she's right here. May I ask who you are?""I'm Nia." Bella got on the phone; I guessed that the man who answered was her father. "Hey, I guess you found my number.""Yeah, and the credit card that _someone_ slipped into my bag. ""I'll bet that was Alice. Why did you call?""I just wanted to give you my new number, just in case you ever needed something, or your caller ID put up a random number and it was just me or something.""Thanks. Where are you going?""The city where I met with Adrian." We were in the middle of the town, I didn't want someone to overhear where we were headed. "Alright. Bye, Nia.""Bye Bells, tell everyone over there I said hi, and that I thank Alice for the card, even though I don't need it." I hung up, no prolonged good byes; that was the rule.

"You got her?""Yeah." That was it, we found a place to crash for the night, and Adrian went to sleep. I took the first watch; Adrian needed sleep more then me right now. When Adrian took over, I feel asleep with my head against his shoulder. Even when neither of us was speaking, we found comfort in each other's nearness.

We made it to New York two days later. I smiled at the sight of the Empire State Building as I flew high above the city. I said I loved New York, and I wasn't lying. I wondered vaguely how the Flock was doing, but decided not to worry. Max was a very capable leader, far better then me anyways. That is why I only lead Adrian and my self. It kept me out of to much trouble.

We landed in the usual, the tallest unfinished building in the city. There was always construction going on to scope out. I kissed Adrian and slipped out of the building. We needed some food.

* * *

**AN: Review, Please.**


End file.
